A Complicated Bond
by WhatAThrowPillow
Summary: After the war and unable to return home to her obliviated parents, Hermione Granger resides at Hogwarts for the summer with five of her professors. As she completes her degree and prepares to become a Hogwarts teacher for the next year, she develops an interesting relationship with the Potions Professor. Will the two develop a deeper bond than that of teacher and student?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. **

**This is my very first fanfic, so please let me know what you think of it!**

Severus Snape paced through the dimly lit hallway. Left alone with his thoughts, the Potions Professor inwardly sighed toward the moon. He halted for a moment too long, gazing out at the night sky with envy.

_Why must the world remain beautiful, forever taunting of my suffering? _

With another sigh, Snape moved toward the staircase that led to his quarters in the dungeon. He approached his door with a flick of his wand, and he was inside the cold, damp room that he had learned to call home long ago.

The bed sat in the middle of the room, complete with an emerald green Slytherin bedspread. This was one of the professor's guilty pleasures; he would never tell another soul about how his room was decked out in green with Slytherin Quidditch posters. Not that anyone would ever visit his room, anyway.

Yes, life was unfair. Severus still wasn't quite sure how he survived that last night of the war. After waking up with two snake bite-sized holes in his neck nearly a day later, he jumped to his feet only to realize that he was not a ghost. He then did what any intellectual would do to find answers – he went to the Hogwarts library after a short stop in his room to get cleaned up.

Severus searched and searched for a book that would explain his current predicament. It wasn't that he was necessarily disappointed to be alive. He just wanted to know _why_.

An old, leather-bound copy of _The Ancient Magic of Love_ caught his attention. Severus found his way to the nearest open table, which wasn't difficult, since all of the students had been sent home after the battle. Even Madam Pince was not here to watch over the library. Hogwarts was practically abandoned, and Severus could only hope that one day, things would go back to normal.

He scanned through the book and stopped on page one hundred. It read:

"Love is one of the most underutilized forms of magic known to the wizarding world. It can defy the very laws of magic, time and space. One of the most notable examples of this powerful emotion is _Amorem__in Fidem__, _which provides protection to one facing death. There are no known examples of this phenomenon occurring in nature…"

Severus scoffed. This book was obviously much older than Potter, so it wouldn't have documented Lily Potter's death that protected her son. The thought of Lily no longer set Severus' heart aflame, but there was still a dull tingle. He only wished there was someone to fill the void. But there will never be another Lily.

Hermione Granger sat in the Hogwarts library reading _Hogwarts: A History_. The book brought back a flood of memories that nearly brought the eighteen-year-old to tears. Suddenly, the flash of a black cloak glided across her periphery. She drew her wand close, the years of countless duels and battles coming back to her. With relief, she realized that it was only Snape lurking about the library.

_Wait…Snape?!_

He was supposed to be dead! Hermione's eyes bulged at the thought of a ghostly Snape, haunting the halls of Hogwarts forever and terrorizing the Gryffindor students.

Hermione had left the scene of the battle merely twenty-four hours ago. She had spent the night in the Gryffindor Common Room, unbeknownst to Headmistress McGonagall. The girl simply had nowhere else to go. Spending the night in the abandoned Gryffindor room made her realize how very much alone she felt, so she sought comfort in her favorite place – the library.

She had stood beside Snape as he died – or so she thought. As she looked into the eyes of her former Potions Professor, she felt something stir within her. Pity? Remorse? She had no idea, and didn't let herself dwell on the feeling. Now, however, she was faced with confronting Snape, who was very much alive. She wanted to thank him for saving Harry's life countless times, but somehow, "thank you" didn't seem to suffice.

Meanwhile, her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and she felt her face turn red. _What is wrong with me?!_

Severus looked up from his desk at the first sound of a page turning. Someone else was in the library – he was sure of it. Rounding the corner slowly, he came face-to-face with a blushing Hermione Granger.

They both gasped. "Miss Granger," Snape began, trying to sound as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"P…Professor Snape," she replied.

The two of them stared at one another for a moment, and an awkward silence followed.

"How did –"

"What –"

They both snapped their mouths shut. Snape stared at Hermione patiently, so she decided to speak first, although she still had no clue what to say.

"Professor, I know it's much too little, too late, but I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. You saved us all by putting yourself at great risk. Everyone thought you were the bad guy, when really, you were protecting us all along. You are…simply amazing. I have the utmost respect for you."

The words came gushing out without censorship. Hermione felt her face redden even deeper when she realized that she had just told Snape that he was amazing. After all the times he insulted her and called her an "insufferable know-it-all," she still thought highly of him. It made Severus' heart quicken to realize that the young witch had such a positive view of him.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," was all he could muster up.

Another awkward silence followed.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts this summer?"

"Yes," the professor drawled out. "Are you?"

"Yes." Hermione thought fleetingly of her obliviated parents. She couldn't go home if she wanted to.

"Very well. Headmistress McGonagall is staying also. So are Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Hagrid, of course."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at Hagrid's name. "I don't know of any students at all that are staying. Do you?"

"No. However, if you are the only one here, we must make arrangements accordingly."

"Arrangements, sir?"

"Yes. You will most likely be moved to new quarters if the Gryffindor rooms are empty. It wouldn't do to have a sole student residing on the other side of the castle with no supervision."

This shocked Hermione. "No supervision? Have you forgotten how much I have been through in the last seven years? I believe I am adept enough to sleep on my own! I don't need a babysitter!"

Snape's eyes flickered ever so slightly at the girl's declaration. She was, of course, right. Her battle skills and intellect were more than satisfactory. However, until Hogwarts was deemed safe again, Professor McGonagall would never agree to letting Hermione live on her own.

"We shall see."

At that moment, the headmistress herself strode into the library. "Severus! Hermione!" Her eyes lingered on the former. "Severus, oh dear, I thought the worst…"

"Nay, Professor. Something, or rather, someone, seems to have saved me."

"Saved you? But how?"

"The only way one can escape death as I have is by _Amorem__in Fidem_." Observing the incredulous look on her face, he continued. "I too am astounded. I know of no one that loved me in that moment. In fact, I would venture to say that not many regarded me in a positive way at all." Suddenly, Hermione's speech from earlier dawned on him. _Could it be…?_

"Well, no matter the cause, I am so grateful to have you back. Potter told me everything." She scooped Severus into a tight hug that surprised him. "Thank you so much, Severus. We are forever grateful."

After a moment, Professor McGonagall seemed to realize that a certain young witch was still in the room. Turning to face Hermione, Professor McGonagall realized that she was in tears.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Hermione simply shook her head and covered her eyes. The headmistress and Snape caught each other's eyes.

"Of course you aren't alright. With what we all just went through, I discern that none of us will be for a while. Come with me, both of you."

Severus followed without protest. Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, which was drearier than Hermione had ever seen it before. "The house elves are still here, of course. We shall eat momentarily."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of house elves slaving over their meals at a time like this, but she let the thought go. Perhaps there were other things to worry about at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I completely agree with those of you that said this story seemed a bit rushed. In all honesty, I wrote about 10,000 words in one sitting, so I definitely need to go back and add lots of detail. I'm trying, guys, I really am!**

**Also, this story is rated M for lemons later on. Just a warning. ;)**

**And, once again, I don't own any of the characters (obviously). **

Professor McGonagall, Snape and Hermione joined the three professors at the High Table. Hermione felt a secret thrill at getting to sit amongst her professors, which she had always dreamed of doing.

She took her seat in between the Headmistress and the Potions Professor. After placing her napkin in her lap, she noticed the silence that suddenly encompassed the room. Hermione looked up to find four pairs of expectant eyes staring Severus Snape down.

"Yes?" he asked the table collectively.

"Professor Snape, Merlin! You're alive!" Professor Sprout gasped.

Professor Flitwick drew his wand.

"Professor Flitwick!" the Headmistress shouted.

"How is he alive? Everyone said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed him last night. Why, Harry Potter got the last of his memories! Who are you working for now, Snape, that provided you with a countercurse for death?"

The Potions Professor merely looked at Flitwick amusedly. _What an imbecile._

"Professor Flitwick! Cease your abhorrent behavior immediately!" roared Professor McGonagall.

Hermione was stunned. She had never heard the three-foot-tall man mutter a word of disagreement in his life.

"I still don't trust him," the Charms professor muttered under his breath.

"Now, you listen to me all, and listen closely. Severus Snape is no traitor. I have recounted the story to you all nearly a dozen times since this morning. If any of you has a problem with him remaining at Hogwarts, I suggest you pack your bags," Professor McGonagall stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone became quiet. After a moment, Hagrid spoke up.

"Well, Dumbledore trusted 'im, and that's enough fer me."

Snape remained silent.

"Dear, you need to eat. Then you can be off to get some much needed rest after yesterday's terrible events. We are forever grateful of the sacrifices you made, Severus."

He simply nodded his head. _I do not fancy being treated like a child._

Truthfully, the events from the night before haunted his every waking thought. Bowing down to the Dark Lord like vermin; being ruthlessly attacked by that hideous snake; revealing what he thought to be his most precious memories with Potter.

Could it have been Potter that saved him? It was most definitely a possibility. Perhaps the _Amorem__in Fidem _that Lily had used on Harry was somehow transferred to himself through his own love for Lily. It seemed far-fetched, but he needed to figure this out. He might owe his very life to Potter.

Severus stood up abruptly and made his way toward the basement. He wasn't usually one to be overemotional, but last night's events were swimming around in his head. He needed to rest.

"Professor Snape! Severus!" he heard a voice behind him call. Rolling his eyes, he turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"I hope you are not angry with me for sharing your story with the other professors. You see, it was the only way they would agree with you remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape simply stared at her. Remaining at Hogwarts? Was she suggesting that he had somewhere else to go?

She continued. "You are remaining at Hogwarts, are you not? I assume that is why I found you shuffling about in the library."

"Yes, I plan to stay here. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No. But Severus, you must understand that things are going to change."

"They already have."

While Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were out in the hallway, the remaining three professors gossiped away about the new turn of events.

"…but Dumbledore _asked _him to…"

"…Always been a bit of a prick…"

"…Don't trust him…"

"Stop it! All of you, just stop it!" Hermione stabbed her chicken breast and crossed her arms. "With all due respect, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, I will not sit here and listen to you bash Professor Snape. I was there last night. Harry told me everything he saw in the Pensieve and I believe him."

Her voice was shakier than usual, but she was persistent. Severus Snape had never exactly been her favorite teacher, but he deserved more respect than this. Especially after risking his life to protect Harry.

Professor Flitwick looked indignant. Professor Sprout however, tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I know that my behavior is out of line. War must have done something to my head."

"It's quite all right, Professor. Please just trust me. Snape is not a bad person." Hermione felt the uncertainty creep into her voice, but pushed it away immediately. Six years of prejudice were going to be hard to eradicate.

Professor Flitwick muttered an apology. Hermione caught Hagrid's eye and smiled. At least _he _understood.

Snape made a quick run to the library for a copy of _Potions Magazine_ before returning to the main hallway. As he approached his quarters, Severus caught a glimpse of Professor McGonagall and Hermione down the hall. They were walking towards him.

"Professor," he nodded before stepping into his room and locking the door behind him. Hermione noted that he had not even acknowledged her presence. _No matter. He's probably just exhausted._

"Well, here is where you'll be staying, Hermione. I hope it isn't too drafty for your taste." The Headmistress led Hermione into the room next to Snape's. It _was_ a bit dreary for her liking, but Hermione tried to be understanding. And, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she wanted to avoid the empty Gryffindor tower for as long as she possibly could.

"Goodnight, dear. If you need me, I'll be down the hall."

"Goodnight, professor."

Hermione stepped into her room, which was decorated with red and gold. She smiled to herself and began to undress for bed.

**A/N: I will explain where Harry has been all this time in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Who Lived awoke in The Burrow. The sky outside was foggy and damp, rain thundering down on the window pane. Ron was still slumbering on the four-poster beside him.

Harry continued to stare out the window for half an hour before his stomach began to protest. "Ron," he said loudly, interrupting the redhead's snores for a split second.

"Ron. RON."

"Huhwhat?!" He fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"Wake up already. I'm starving."

"Well go in the kitchen then. I'm not your mum." Ron snapped his mouth shut.

"Low blow, Ron. Anyway, come on."

Relieved that Harry had not taken offense to his poorly thought out comeback, Ron set off down the stairs behind his best friend. The two were greeted by the rest of the Weasley family sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, dears! Did you get some much needed rest?" Molly asked as they loaded their plates up with eggs and toast.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry was grateful that he had had somewhere to go after the war was over. It had taken such a mental toll on him that he vowed to sleep for fifteen hours straight. He kept this promise.

"Oh, don't mention it, honey. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Actually, Ron and I were going to go back to Hogwarts to fetch Hermione." She refused to come back with them two nights ago, insisting on staying at Hogwarts alone. Both Harry and Ron were worried for her wellbeing. Even though Voldemort was dead, there were still dangers lurking about the wizarding world at the moment.

Molly looked as if she wanted to scream what a bad idea this was at them, but she shook her head as if thinking, "they wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"Alright. You need to be very, very careful. Find Hermione and leave at once. Do you understand?"

"But mum, Hogwarts is perfectly safe now. Abandoned maybe, but safe."

"Don't argue with me, Ronald. Off you go."

...

It was already ten in the morning. Hermione rolled out of bed groggily, not wanting to miss breakfast at the High Table. She threw on her robes and left the room.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Hermione found all five professors already seated and eating. "Sorry I'm a bit late," she remarked as she took her seat next to Professor McGonagall and Severus.

"No need to apologize, dear!"

"'Ello, Hermione! Sleep well?"

"Yes, Hagrid. You?" She asked with a smile.

"Better than I 'ave in ages."

Hermione was thankful that everything was finally going back to normal. She stole a sideways glance at Snape, who appeared to be deep in thought_. I wonder if he regrets anything from before the war._ There would never be any way to find out. Severus Snape was a private person; Hermione knew that. Besides, she didn't want to go about asking questions that weren't her place to ask. Still, there was so much she was curious about: Did he still love Lily? How did he feel about Harry? More importantly, how did he feel about _her_? She was feeling slightly self-conscious about calling him "amazing" yesterday. What if he wanted nothing to do with her?

After a few minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione's racing thoughts. "Hermione, have you thought of a career path after all this mess is over?"

The young witch thought it was an odd question to pose at the moment. "No ma'am, why?"

"Well, I thought you might make a wonderful professor!"

"Really?!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly spitting out her tea in the process.

"Yes! Oh, you would be magnificent."

"As brilliant as you are!"

"Such talent!"

All the professors seemed to shout their approval at once, leaving Hermione quite flustered. All except for one, of course.

She turned to look at Professor Snape expectantly. He gave the slightest nod of his head, and the corners of his mouth turned upward. Hermione beamed at him.

"If you are interested, we could expedite your education this summer and you could graduate at the end of August if you so wished. The professors and I would need to discuss it first, of course," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, oh yes, that would be simply wonderful!" For the first time since the battle, Hermione felt excited for the future. Things were already looking up. She dug into her omelet with a renewed sense of hope.

The doors on the other end of the Great Hall flung open. In came Harry Potter and Ron, who nearly fainted at the sight of Snape.

"S-Snape?!"

Harry caught Ron's shoulder before he could fall down. "Professor Snape?" he murmured in awe.

_Here we go again,_ thought the Potions Professor.

The two of them approached the table. Snape could see a thousand questions beginning to form themselves on their lips. He sighed.

"I know what you are about to ask. Save it. I will explain everything to the best of my abilities. Meanwhile, you are welcome to sit and eat with us."

Harry simply nodded his head and continued to stare at Severus. Ron, however, caught sight of Hermione and rushed over to her.

"'Mione! You look great!"

"Thanks, Ron. It's only been a couple of days, you know."

"I know, but still! I've missed you!"

Snape scoffed. Hermione and Ron looked his way.

_Oops_, he thought nonchalantly. _They heard my disapproval._

"Anyway, mum told us to come and fetch you as fast as possible. So whenever you're ready to go…"

Hermione pulled her hands away from his. "Ready to go? I'm not going anywhere, Ronald."

Snape found it difficult to conceal the smile forming on his face.

"What? Blimey, you can't stay here."

"And why not? I'm going to finish my education and become a teacher."

Ron's eyes grew. "A teacher? Like, a professor? That's great, 'Mione!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" She leaned in closer. "I get to stay here with the other professors all summer! It's like a dream come true!"

Severus heard her declaration and inwardly smiled again.

"Are you finished?" he drawled out. Everyone at the table turned to look at him. Harry was still standing beside his chair, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Sit, please, Mr. Potter."

Snape began recounting the story of his survival as he knew it. He watched Harry's face go from shocked to ashamed to confused. When he was done, Harry said, "I'm sorry I didn't go back for you, Professor. I just left you there…to die."

Severus closed his eyes. "It isn't your fault, Potter. After all, you three were quite…preoccupied at the moment."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "And another thing, sir. You can't figure out who saved you?"

"No. Although, I have a few theories."

Everyone waited.

"I will not discuss said theories until I have some sort of evidence to back them up. For now, simply know that I am not a ghost, I am not evil, and I am nearly the same person that I was before." This last part wasn't exactly true. Severus had changed drastically in the past couple of days. Now, everyone knew his secret, including Potter. He wondered what the boy thought of his love for Lily.

He would need to get him alone.

"Potter, will you come take a walk with me?"

Harry looked astounded that Severus Snape just asked him, with no sarcasm whatsoever, to go somewhere with him. He flew out of his seat and the two were outside the Hogwarts grounds in minutes.

"Sir, I can't even begin to thank you…"

"No need," Severus said with a wave of his hand.

"My mother…"

"What about your mother?"

"You loved her. Do you still love her?"

"I always will. However, I have learned to live with the unfortunate reality that she is never coming back."

Harry remained silent as they made their way to the lake. It was strange to hear Snape talk about love, but it made sense in an offbeat sort of way. Harry felt great respect and pity for the man.

"I trust that you will keep my secrets from now on. Please tell no one else, other than the professors at Hogwarts, about my 'tragic past.' Will you do this for me?"

"Of course, sir. I will do anything for you." A tear trickled down Harry's face. Snape couldn't help but feel moved.

They walked back to the castle. Harry hugged – yes, _hugged_ – Snape before apparating away with Ron.

_Well, that was interesting. _Snape sat back down beside Hermione, who smiled at him in return.

...

Severus made his way back to the dungeon corridor. At first, he was less than pleased at McGonagall's insistence that he go out of his way to teach Granger this summer. After all, he had been quite looking forward to resting up before September. But a small part of him wanted to teach, as if it would make everything go back to normal. As if he could somehow redeem himself for treating Granger, Potter and Weasley so poorly throughout the years. Then again, he didn't feel too terrible about Weasley.

The red-headed boy chose to abandon his friends in a great time of need. He was also abandoning Granger, his "one true love," this summer. Snape scoffed at the thought. _He has no idea what true love is._

Snape had always had a soft spot for Hermione. She was an insufferable know-it-all when she was younger, but eventually, she had grown into her intelligence. _And body._ Severus shook his head at the thought.

The footsteps down the hall told him that Hermione was also retiring for the night. Without looking back, he muttered, "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, Professor Snape," he heard the sweet voice call back.

**A/N: Harry and Ron don't really come into the story much from now on. I just had to tie up some loose ends before the story *really* begins. Again, thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This chapter is where the sexy stuff begins - not quite lemons yet, but be warned. Also, it is a pretty long chapter (yay!) Thanks so much for all of your support!**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hermione was enrolled in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions. As much as she loved Hagrid, the thought of getting her head bitten off by some giant, menacing animal was not appealing in the last bit, so she decided to forgo Care of Magical Creatures. Getting to study under the professors one-on-one was an experience that Hermione delighted in. No other student had this opportunity, and she was grateful for it.

Relaxing in the library, Hermione thought back to her first day of classes. Professor McGonagall began her lessons at eight in the morning, teaching the young witch more advanced transfigurations than most seventh years had even heard of. Her second class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick, who had improved his attitude drastically since calling out Snape last month. His class was by far the easiest of the four. Hermione took a break for lunch with the professors, and then trudged down to Professor Sprout's greenhouses. Most of Herbology was spent looking forward to her last class of the day, Potions.

She had always been interested in the subject, but now she was enjoying it more than ever. Every Potions class was the same; she would walk in, greet Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk reading _Potions Magazine_, and follow his instructions written on the chalkboard. After about an hour, her potion was usually complete. Snape would walk up behind her and remark, "Perfect as usual, Miss Granger."

The two would then bottle the potion into individual vials. Sometimes, when there was still time left in class, Hermione would ask to borrow his magazine. She read it promptly that night and would discuss the subject matter with him during the next class period.

Professor Snape had been unusually supportive throughout the past month. Of course, Hermione knew in the back of her mind that his rude demeanor had mostly been an act, but she still couldn't get past the strangeness of his new, positive outlook. He still had the familiar darkness about him, but she had caught him smiling more than a few times during their discussions.

"_But how do you _know _gillyweed's precise effects on the consumer? There hasn't been much research done on the subject."_

"_Just because things aren't spelled out in the textbook does not mean one cannot infer, Miss Granger. I know from experience that gillyweed has roughly the same effects on everyone and is uniform in regards to both freshwater and saltwater."_

The two argued back and forth about anything and everything. Soon, Professor Snape had become Hermione's second favorite professor, only coming up short of Professor McGonagall.

The Headmistress had apparently taken it upon herself to get Hermione to learn as much as possible in as little time as possible. Hermione thanked her profusely at every opportunity she got. "It's no hair off my head, dear. You have such a ready mind for learning, it'd be a shame to see it go to waste," was often the professor's reply.

Hermione relished in getting to spend time with the professors, especially during mealtimes. She often conversed with Hagrid about his latest creature of interest. Professor McGonagall usually chatted with Professor Sprout about the latest gossip in the wizarding world, while Professors Flitwick and Snape remained relatively quiet. Hermione took a peak at Professor Snape whenever she got the chance, admiring the deep, far off look that often appeared on his face. _I wonder what he daydreams about_, she thought.

One night at dinner, he tilted his head up away from his meal and asked her, "Miss Granger, have you thought about what subject you would like to specialize in?"

Everyone at the table went quiet. Hagrid nearly choked on the bit of steak hanging out of his mouth. Snape rarely started up conversations in this way. In fact, he was silent most meals, stealing glances at Hermione when he had the chance.

"Um, actually, I was thinking of specializing in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He didn't even correct her for not addressing him as 'sir,' as he would have done readily in the past. Instead, he replied, "Ah, I suppose that is your level of…expertise. However, none of us have been teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why have you not brought it up before now?"

"I…I don't know," she confessed. "I thought you all were doing far more for me than I deserve already. I didn't want to push my luck."

"I would be happy to teach you Defense," Snape replied, earning a table full of startled eyes.

"Why, that would be wonderful, Professor Snape! I apologize Hermione. I had considered enrolling you in Defense, but figured you didn't need any more reminders of the horrible events that took place here merely a month ago. I see I was wrong; you are much stronger than I gave you credit for."

Hermione grinned widely. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. And thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded his head ever so slightly. _This witch will be the death of me. _

…

As he pulled on his long robes in preparation for this evening, Severus could not stifle his smile. _This is wrong. So very wrong._

He had grown accustomed to working with the Granger girl every day. So accustomed, in fact, that he looked forward to their meetings with anticipation. Tonight, he was going to teach her Occlumency. She was obviously up to par in most Defense subjects, so he felt that a little challenge would be good for her. He reasoned with himself that it was perfectly normal to look forward to such an event, given Occlumency was one of his favorite subjects.

_Don't lie to me_, his inner voice reciprocated. He left his room with a deep sigh.

…

Hermione pulled on her fifth set of robes. "These are too long!" she exclaimed to herself in the mirror. "Oh, what's the use? Why am I trying to impress Snape, anyway?" She plopped down on the bed and thought back to dinner, when Snape actually seemed interested in teaching her Defense. _I wonder why that is._

Try as she might, Hermione couldn't convince herself that the Potions Professor meant nothing to her. In fact, she was growing to rather like his company. She caught a glimpse of her goofy smile in the mirror and deadpanned immediately. _This is so very strange_, she thought.

Then again, perhaps her emotions were not that surprising. After all, she had many a fantasy back in the day about Snape. She had always found his serious, strict demeanor rather attractive. Not to mention his deep voice that was like sex to her ears.

_Did I really just think that?!_

She shook her head at the thought and smiled. If only he could have seen her daydreams. She had fantasized about more than a few men in the past, so maybe Professor Snape was nothing special to her. Then again, she was always most turned on when she had thought of _him _in that way.

Hermione lay back in bed. She needed a release before heading over to the potions lab.

…

Professor Snape patiently waited for his student in the potions classroom. He tapped his foot against the concrete floor, humming to himself and trying not to think too much. What if Granger accidentally (or purposely, for that matter) penetrated his mind and saw what he thought of her? The thought set him slightly on edge.

He had never, of course, thought of her as anything but a student up until a couple of months ago. His level of respect for her grew immensely when he saw her fighting the Dark Lord fearlessly, and increased even more so when they ran into one another in the library.

"_Everyone thought you were the bad guy, when really, you were protecting us all along. You are…simply amazing. I have the utmost respect for you."_

Her voice echoed in his mind. Since then, he had tried (unsuccessfully) to keep her out of his carefully guarded thoughts. Last night, however, he had been at his breaking point. He allowed those impure thoughts that had collected in the far corner of his brain to break free. He imagined bending her over the desk and spanking her; bringing her to the point of pleasure where she was screaming his name; whispering in her ear things to drive her crazy. He had only lasted about sixty seconds. And although he felt relieved beyond measure at that moment, Severus desperately feared that Hermione was about to somehow see everything that he had tried to keep hidden for so long.

A little while later, Hermione entered the potions classroom. The two unknowingly tried to calm their wildly beating hearts before speaking.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat." She did as he asked and waited for more instructions. "Today we will be practicing Occlumency. I trust that you have no background in the subject?"

To his relief, she said, "No, sir."

"Good. Although the Dar…Voldemort, I mean, is no longer around to torment us, there are still undoubtedly evil people in the world that want nothing more than to terrorize someone with such a pure heart as yourself." He winced slightly as he spoke these last words. She smiled.

"Stand up, Miss Granger, and I will attempt to enter your mind. You must, in turn, attempt to keep me out. I must warn you, however, that this may bring unwanted thoughts to the surface. Are you ready?"

To tell the truth, Hermione wasn't ready at all. The prospect that Snape would be seeing her innermost thoughts, and perhaps fantasies, was more than just intimidating. It was damn near terrifying. But being the true Gryffindor that she was, Hermione simply replied, "Yes."

"Legilimens!"

Severus immediately flew through her mind. He caught fleeting glimpses of book pages, fights with Potter and Weasely, and once he even saw the red-haired boy and Granger in a heated kiss. He ignored his disgust.

He could feel her already trying to push him out of her brain. She was thinking logically, analytically. She was not letting her emotions get the best of her. Snape nearly swelled with pride as she successfully pushed him out of her mind.

Hermione used all of her internal force to push Snape out. Once he was finally out, she expected to come back to reality. Instead, she entered a world that was completely unfamiliar to her.

She saw a young, black haired boy talking to a pretty redhead in a field of flowers. Suddenly, the image disappeared in a cloud of blackness and she awoke on her back in the potions classroom.

Severus stared down at Hermione, who was panting and wore a startled expression, as if she were afraid of the repercussions of tapping into Snape's brain. He lingered for a moment, enjoying her fear far more than he should have before helping her up off the ground.

"Sir, I'm…"

"There is no need to apologize, Hermione. You simply went a step further than I expected."

The startled expression remained on her face. It was then that he realized that he had addressed her by her first name, perhaps for the first time.

Hermione quickly recovered. For a moment, though, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name on his lips. It was so…perfect. She looked up at him with a seemingly blank expression now, waiting for his next move.

"Let's try again. This time, try only to get me out of your mind as soon as possible, and not delve into my thoughts and memories. Shall we?"

"Yes, sir."

"Legilimens."

Severus was thrown into a cloudy memory that involved, to his surprise, the potions classroom. He could vaguely make out Hermione sitting in the front row. Now, she was moving toward him, or what he assumed was him, at his desk. She walked closer, closer…

Suddenly, he was thrown from the memory and onto his back. He gasped and looked up at Hermione, whose face was redder than a tomato. She looked infuriated for some reason, and Severus found himself wondering what he just witnessed to make her so ablaze.

She extended a hand to help him up.

"Was that a memory?" he asked as he stood.

"No. Forget that, I have no idea what it was."

Something about the way she spoke too fast and too irritably brought Severus to a realization. That was a daydream. _About me. _He could not help staring at her for a moment too long.

"I…I think that's enough for today. You may go."

She didn't need telling twice. Hermione stormed out of the room more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. She burst the door open to her quarters and began to cry. "Snape just witnessed one of my daydreams! Well, I suppose it could have been a lot worse, but still." What would he think of her now? Would they continue with Occlumency lessons after what he had seen? Hermione didn't even want to think about it right now. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

…

He could hear her. Severus could hear her crying from his room. He truly felt terrible that she had been embarrassed so badly, but a part of him was ecstatic that she had daydreamed about him. It would have been enough to get him off quickly that night if it hadn't been for her sobs coming from next door.

"Perhaps I should speak with her," he thought aloud. It would be highly uncharacteristic of him, but if it eased her mind, it was worth it. He stood up and walked to the door.

A knock on her door startled Hermione so much that she nearly fell out of bed. It was probably McGonagall asking about her lesson. She strode across the room, not bothering to wipe her tears away or brush her hair out of her face. She opened it only to reveal a very sexy Severus Snape, wearing blue jeans and a black t shirt, sans shoes.

Hermione couldn't help but look him up and down. She had never, in a million years, suspected that he owned Muggle clothes. Upon seeing her stare, Severus quickly realized his mistake. He tried to hide his obvious humiliation that someone had now seen him in his Muggle loungewear, to no avail. Hermione nearly giggled when she saw his facial expression.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I could hear your wails from my quarters."

Now, it was the young witch's turn to feel humiliated. She not only realized that she, too, was dressed rather inappropriately (in a short pajama set), but she also had puffy eyes from crying. Plus, he had actually heard her. These thoughts only served to bring even more tears to her eyes.

"Hermione," Severus whispered, longing to touch her, to hold her. She turned away.

"I'm sorry I've been crying too loud for your taste. I'll try to shut up."

She whipped back around and nearly slammed the door in his face. "No, that isn't what I meant…" he began to say, but she had shut him out quicker than he got the chance to explain. He remorsefully strode back into his room, hating himself for hurting her.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I figured you guys could use some suspense, don't hate me! Haha. I will try to update again very soon. Please keep posting reviews, as they are extremely helpful!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is another long chapter! This is where the relationship dynamics really begin to change. Still no lemons yet, though. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

The next day was awkward, to say the least. Hermione hadn't shown up to breakfast yet, much to the concern of the professors. "Perhaps I should go check on her," Professor McGonagall muttered in a worried tone.

"She's alrigh'! Probably just sleepin' in, is all," Hagrid chimed.

None of the teachers were more worried than Severus, who had almost knocked on her door this morning to apologize. Of course, he could not tell any of the others what was really going on. That would require explaining Hermione's daydream, and he respected her privacy enough to keep that between the two of them.

_Like a shared secret_, he mused.

"Severus?" Professor Sprout said in earnest concern. Snape had been staring off into space for a few moments too long with a goofy smile on his face. He snapped out of it immediately. _You blithering idiot. She is still angry with you. _

At that moment, Hermione strutted into the Great Hall looking more dazzling than ever. Her hair cascaded down her back in ringlets and her lips were a fierce red. To top it all off, she was wearing an _emerald green_ dress.

"There you are! Feeling particularly Slytherin today, Hermione?" Professor Sprout joked. Hermione's face turned deep red, almost as vibrant as her lips, when she sat down. She carefully avoided eye contact with Snape.

The Potions Professor snapped his mouth shut, realizing too late that he had been gaping at her like an idiot. He would need to talk to her after breakfast. There was no way he could allow her to remain mad at him and refrain from talking with her all day when she was dressed like this.

Good Merlin, she was beautiful.

Hermione felt Snape's eyes on her. She filed this information away in her brain. Last night after he went back to his room – or rather, after she had slammed the door in his face – she came to the conclusion that perhaps he had meant well after all. In her fury and embarrassment she hadn't been thinking properly. After a little while, though, Hermione had laid back in bed and begun to analyze the situation.

Firstly, it was highly uncharacteristic of Snape to knock on her door at ten o'clock at night. This meant one of two things: either he was so annoyed by the sounds of her crying that he felt he needed to take action, or he was worried about her.

The more she thought about it, the less likely it was that he was annoyed with her. For one thing, he could have used "muffilato" if she was being too loud. Also, in the past when she had drove him crazy, he simply ignored her. That was what Severus Snape did. He was not known to be particularly vocal about his frustrations.

Secondly, the look on his face when she first answered the door was…different. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something there; concern, perhaps? Longing?

And finally, he was dressed in Muggle clothes, which meant that he hadn't thought out his actions too far ahead. When people didn't think about the repercussions of their actions, they were usually driven by emotions.

So, Hermione concluded that Snape was trying to comfort her in his own twisted way. She knew he probably wasn't very good at expressing himself in this way, so she decided to forgive him even though he had yet to ask for her forgiveness.

If Snape really was concerned for her last night, then perhaps he harbored deeper feelings for her than that of teacher and pupil.

This morning, Hermione had awoken feeling mischievous. She wanted to test this theory of hers. The thought of wearing lipstick and dressing Slytherin for Snape made her go all red, but she decided that it was too good an opportunity to waste. Besides, if he wasn't interested, he probably wouldn't give her new attire a second thought anyway. _Here goes nothing, _she had thought as she walked toward the Great Hall.

…

Snape tried mercilessly to tear his eyes away from the angel sitting next to him. When he finally succeeded, focusing profusely on his eggs and toast, she still remained vividly present in his mind. _That dress, Merlin, that green dress..._

To his horror, every single one of the professors noticed his momentary mindlessness. He was met with giggling and questions like, "What are you so happy about?" and "Feeling a bit dreamy, Severus?"

Although he knew they meant no harm, Severus could not take the jeering from others. He departed from the table and headed towards the dungeons without turning back to look at their confused faces. _I'll just have to speak with Hermione later._

Hermione jumped up from the table moments after he departed. With a smug smile, she turned to the professors and said, "Please excuse me for a moment." The professors gave each other confused looks as the young witch strode back out of the dining hall.

Hermione rushed down the hall to catch up with the Potions Professor. She knew that she had to have been the reason behind the dreamy look on his face. What was going on in that gorgeous brain of his? _This is so exhilarating_, she thought happily.

She raced down the corridor, expecting him to return to his bedroom. As she rounded the corner, however, she slammed into something hard, or rather, _someone_. The two flew backwards and landed on the floor, averting their eyes when they realized who they had run into.

Severus was the first to speak. Standing up, he said, "Hermione. Please listen to me for a moment." To his relief, she complied, staring up at him expectantly.

"I…I am sorry for last night. I did not come to your room with the intention of chastising you for crying too loudly. Rather, I was trying to…"

He fought the urge to say _"I was trying to comfort you, dear one."_ Instead, he said, "To see if you were alright." There, that was slightly better.

"Oh. Well, thanks then, I suppose." was the reply, accompanied by a wide smile. She grabbed his hand and lifted herself off the ground.

"Yes. Well. I realized too late what your memory, or rather, daydream, implied. And you should know that it makes me think no less of you at all." He mentally slapped himself. _What spellbinding words, Severus. Are you trying to seduce a woman or coddle a child? _

Hermione met his eyes. "Really? It was highly embarrassing. I'm glad to know that you didn't take offence to it."

"Of course not. It isn't as if you aren't entitled to your own thoughts and…fantasies. Now, I implore you to go finish eating before you begin your lessons today. All the other professors were worried about your wellbeing this morning."

Her eyes widened considerably.

"They don't know that you were upset," he clarified.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Severus."

He jumped. Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth.

"I…I…"

He held up a hand to stop her babbling. "You may call me Severus."

She remained silent.

"Hermione."

She wanted to beg him to say her name again.

"Alright. Um, I'll see you during potions," she stuttered, releasing his hand and turning away from him to hide the huge smile that threatened to consume her. _He is definitely interested, _she thought as she made her way back to her half-eaten breakfast.

Hermione ran into Hagrid later that day on her way to Herbology.

"What's got you so happy all a' sudden?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Hagrid, really."

"Sure. Well, if you need to tell me somethin', I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Hagrid. I've got to get to Herbology now."

Hermione left the run-down hut with the odd feeling that Hagrid knew exactly what was making her so happy. She shuddered at the thought.

…

Severus was looking forward to his lesson with Hermione that night so much that he could barely occupy his mind with much else. He sat at his bedroom desk for nearly an hour trying to read _Potions Magazine_ without taking in anything he was reading. He began scanning through a paragraph for the third time when he finally threw down the magazine and allowed his thoughts to entertain him.

Just one month ago, he was writhing in despair and solitude, almost to the point where he had wished that whatever force kept him alive that night had not done so. He still had the lingering belief that Hermione saved him, but the more logical side of him wouldn't allow this thought to develop much further. Even if she did have fantasies involving him, it didn't mean that she _loved_ him.

Snape thought again of her daydream. He allowed himself to see it in his own mind's eye, carrying it further out until she was straddling his lap and they were passionately kissing. He was already in too deep.

…

Hermione made her way to her final two classes of the day, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape was waiting at the front of the classroom for her as usual. This time, as she entered, he gave her a small smile. She beamed up at him.

"Hello, Severus." Oh, she enjoyed this far too much.

"Hermione." His own smile widened. "Let's begin, shall we? I have decided that today we should focus on patronuses. I'll give you a little break from Occlumency."

Hermione's smiled wavered slightly. She had actually been looking forward to Occlumency lessons tonight. She had been reading about strategies to enter the most forbidden parts of the mind, and as invading as that would be, the temptation to try it with Snape was alluring. She desperately wanted to see if she appeared in any of his naughtiest fantasies.

"Hermione?"

The way he said her name made her melt.

"Oh, yes? Are we not going to have a lesson on Potions?"

"Not today. I have decided that your Potions proficiency is adequate enough for the moment. We will use the extra time for Defense."

"Alright. Do you want me to cast my patronus now?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione drew her wand and an analytical look came across her face. "Expecto Patronum," she said in the most precise of voices.

The silver-blue form that emerged from her wand was not what she had expected. A dove appeared in her otter's place, causing her to strain her eyes in confusion.

"Good. I have obtained a boggart for you to practice on, as well…"

He stopped short at the look on her face. The analytical expression had turned to one of surprise.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

The dove disappeared. "Yes. My patronus is usually an otter."

Severus tried to think of the implications of this. "Often times when one has experienced a traumatic life event, the patronus changes form accordingly. Although it is rare, I assure you that it is nothing to worry about."

Hermione straightened up and tried to go back to normal, but to no avail.

Severus, turning his back and therefore not realizing that Hermione was still in a shocked state, spoke again.

"I am about to open this cupboard where the boggart resides. Remember, you will have to concentrate hard about it becoming a dementor or else it will take the form of your biggest fear instead. Are you ready?"

He heard the voice behind him mutter, "Yes," although she truly was not. For a reason unbeknownst to her, Hermione was deeply disturbed that her patronus had changed forms. Did this mean she had suffered such mental damage during the war that her brain had been altered? And why a dove? The implications were too much for her to handle.

Before she could dwell on this too much, though, a boggart was released from the cabinet in front of her and began to swirl about, taking various forms before she remembered to focus on the imagery of a dementor. Suddenly, a dark, eerie form was flying towards her. The wand dropped out of her right hand immediately.

Severus was baffled as to why the young witch was acting so terrified. Had she not faced worse terrors than a boggart? Her scared expression truly concerned him, however, so he stepped in between her and the boggart and muttered, "Expecto Patronum."

He could not believe the image that unfolded before him. The patronus that he conjured was none other than a dove. After forcing the boggart back into the cabinet, he whipped his entire body back toward Hermione.

If he thought she was in shock before, he was in for a rude awakening. Her face had turned so pale that for a moment, she looked as ghostly as the Bloody Baron. Forgetting his usual demeanor and professionalism, Severus ran toward her and took her hand.

"Hermione, are you alright? What is it?"

The genuine concern and softness of Professor Snape was enough to drag Hermione out of her stupor. "Y…yes, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." She blinked a few times as if a light had been turned on in the room. _Are we…are we in love? No, it can't be. I lust after him, and perhaps he is attracted to me as well, but _love_?!_

"Did you conjure a patronus?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No."

"Very well. It appears as if my patronus has also changed form." He tried to keep his voice from shaking unsuccessfully. _What does this mean?_

Hermione mustered all of her courage and blurted out, "Are you in love with me?"

Severus reared back as if he had been slapped. Sure, he found the younger witch attractive, and he had grown to enjoy her company quite a lot, but _love_? There was simply no way.

"No," he answered slowly. "You do not love me, do you, Hermione? Be honest."

She hesitated. "No, I don't think so." she finally answered.

"Then it appears that some other form of magic has taken place here. I suggest we figure out what it is," he replied, not overlooking the "I don't think so" in her response.

"I agree, sir."

…

Hermione and Severus spent the next few days researching patronuses. They had yet to come across a single case in which a male and female that had matching patronuses were not married or, at the very least, in love. Hermione was in the midst of reading a page from _The Ancient Magic of Love _when her temples began to throb.

"I nearly give up," Hermione stated as she leaned back in her chair. The two had been in the library for three hours.

Severus slammed his book shut and pressed his hands together. He wanted to bring something up, but he knew it might be a touchy subject. Remembering that Hermione had blatantly asked him earlier that week if he loved her gave him enough courage to begin this conversation.

"Hermione. I have reason to believe that, despite what you may say, you feel some sort of connection with me, romantic or otherwise. You were one of three people that were in the room with me as I was dying, and I find it difficult to believe that Weasely or Potter could have saved my life with _Amoremin Fidem__. _

There is also the issue of your…ahem…daydream. I will not linger on this, but it does give me further reason to believe that perhaps you feel a bit strongly towards me.

Lastly, the matter of our patronuses. All of the information that I am finding suggests that matching patronuses indicate only one thing – love.

Now, I am not suggesting that you lied about being in love with me. After all, how could a young, beautiful witch like you want anything to do with a dungeon bat like myself? I am merely suggesting that you may have accidently saved my life with strong emotions, and that has somehow connected us in the most intimate of ways."

He watched as Hermione's face turned from astounded, to embarrassed, and back to astounded. Severus hoped that he had not been too blunt about his assumptions. He shivered slightly upon realizing that he had called her beautiful. Hopefully in the midst of his otherwise loaded speech, she had overlooked it.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?"

Severus wanted to bang his head against the table. Of course that would be the one detail that she lingered on.

"Yes," he replied slowly.

_He just called me beautiful. Alright now, don't panic._

Hermione tried with all her might to focus on the facts Severus just presented her with. Suddenly, something dawned on her that she was slightly embarrassed to admit, but would admit it nonetheless.

"I think it's possible that I might have saved your life, actually. With the war and everything happening at once, it all seemed to swell up inside me and make me feel things for you that I otherwise would not have felt." She took a deep breath and continued. "As you were dying, I recounted all of the daydreams that I had had of you and only wished in that moment that I could live them with you. I wanted you to know that I truly cared for you and respected you, although none of the others would have sided with me. After all, we thought you were evil. Well, I didn't, but still."

"So, you propelled those strong emotions toward me."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"I'm not sure if that is even possible," he muttered. No, there had to be another explanation. But until he could find it, he would accept this answer for now.

Besides, her confession had made his head spin. She really did feel something for him; or rather, _did_. Thinking back to her previous response of "I don't think so," he allowed himself to hope that those feelings remained within her.

In one swift motion, Severus pulled her against him in an embrace. Professionalism didn't matter at this point. No one had ever sacrificed for him before; usually it was the other way around. To have someone like Hermione, who was smart, understanding and beautiful to save his life was too much for him.

Hermione leaned into the embrace wholeheartedly. _This is perfect._ Hermione had always sensed that there was more to the man than his hard exterior, but never had she imagined he could be so…soft. She reveled in the feeling of his arms around her.

And then, abruptly, it was over. She nearly whimpered in complaint from the sudden lack of contact. He sensed her disappointment and smiled inwardly.

"It is getting late. Perhaps it is time to retire our efforts since we now have come to a somewhat viable conclusion."

"I agree." Hermione stood up and walked toward the door as slowly as her legs could carry her. She could feel a certain tension in the air, and it made her almost positive that Severus would say something more before she departed.

"Hermione?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Turning around, she answered, "Yes?"

"Thank you," he said breathlessly.

**A/N: Will they ever find out for certain if Hermione saved Severus' life? The answer is yes! You'll find out exactly how he was able to live past that night in subsequent chapters, so don't draw too many conclusions just yet! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure how many times I have to say this, so I might as well play it safe: I own none of these characters (regrettably. Sigh…)**

**This chapter has some sexy scenes, so beware!**

Severus leaned back in his desk chair, arms behind his neck. He watched as Hermione closed the door softly behind her, as if afraid of ruining the lingering moment between them.

He kicked off his shoes and began to think. _Do I still love Lily?_ He recalled his conversation with Potter from last week. _"I always will. However, I have learned to live with the unfortunate reality that she is never coming back."_

Yes, she would remain in his heart indefinitely. But there was something different about Hermione, something new and fresh. Was it merely her age, or was there something within her that others had been lacking? He closed his eyes. He would need to sort out these feelings of his as soon as possible.

Severus could not keep the stupid smile off his face all night. Never had a witch filled him with such desire before. Yes, there was Lily, but aside from her, no one had ever spurred his emotions in the way that Hermione did. It was dangerous to feel so strongly for a girl who was nearly twenty years his junior.

The logical side of him was screaming at him to stop this nonsense. That part was nearly drowning in his emotional side, which was threatening to completely consume him.

He was unashamed to lust after Hermione that night. _The heart wants what the heart wants._

…

Hermione couldn't help but twirl around in her room alone with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face. _He hugged me, Severus Snape hugged me! And I may have saved his life! What an honor!_

What was this that she was feeling? It was similar to what she felt for Ron, but stronger. Not quite love, but close. Perhaps it would become love in time.

The realization that the two of them would be working alongside one another once September first came around made her all the more blissful. Unlike her relationship with Ron, where uncertainty was ever present due to the war, this was certain. This was definite. She reveled in the thought.

Hermione walked to the shower and turned on the tap.

Severus' words rung like a bell in her head.

"_After all, how could a young, beautiful witch like you want anything to do with a dungeon bat like myself?"_

"Why, oh why didn't I tell him that he wasn't just some old bat?! Why didn't I say that he was incredibly attractive in his own dark way, that his voice was enough to send shivers down my spine?"

She quickly cupped her mouth with her hands. _That was too loud._

Severus tilted his head toward the bathroom wall. Surely that angelic voice had just been a figment of his imagination. Hermione Granger could not have just said aloud that she thought he was attractive.

And yet, it seemed as if this was the case. Severus' bathroom was directly attached to Hermione's, and when he showered, sometimes he could hear her singing from her own bathroom. She was a terrible singer, and Severus could not get past the thought that it was beyond creepy for him to listen in, but he enjoyed hearing her voice nonetheless. Tonight, however, she was thinking aloud, which excited him thoroughly.

A loud bang on the wall caused his shampoo bottle to fall to the shower floor. He stared at the wall, amused, waiting for her to give some sort of explanation aloud as to why she was using the wall as her own personal punching bag.

"Oh," she moaned. "Severus."

Severus leaned in immediately, taking in the situation. She was against the wall, moaning his name. Unabashedly, he grabbed his wand from the bathroom counter and muttered a spell that would allow him to hear her more clearly. He would worry about morals later. Right now, he simply _had _to hear her.

Gasps and whimpers followed. Severus could feel himself growing more aroused by the minute until he could ignore it no longer. He could hear in her voice that she was nearly at the peak of her pleasure, and that was enough to bring him there as well. They both let out a very audible gasp simultaneously.

_Oh no…_ he thought as he came back to his senses. _That was loud._

Hermione was overcome with elation. She was absolutely certain that she had just heard Severus gasp in the shower next to her. _Mission accomplished,_ she mused.

She had been very aware of his presence beside her from the moment she cupped her hand across her face. After realizing that he most definitely heard her, she felt oddly relieved. She began to become aroused at knowing he was less than a few feet away from her, naked, with only a bathroom wall separating them. Although she knew it was a bad idea, that surely things would be awkward between the two from then on, the Gryffindor brazenness that resided within her overwhelmed all of her logic.

Hermione threw herself against the wall a little too forcefully. She winced when she heard Severus' toiletries fall to the ground. _Oh well, you can't back out now, _she thought.

It was almost as though she were performing for an audience. It only made her more turned on to know that he was listening to her please herself. She also swore that she heard an incantation to make her voice louder. She reveled in the thought.

Although she expected to get a reaction out of Severus, she never thought it would be so…audible. It was perfect. She had succeeded in her endeavor. Maybe it would be uncomfortable between the two of them tomorrow, but that didn't matter right now.

She got out of the shower and fell into her bed happily. She was asleep within minutes.

…

Severus awoke feeling ecstatic. That is, until he realized the consequences of his actions last night.

_She knows I was listening in. She knows I was pleasing myself as well._

This was not good. But he couldn't skip breakfast, because that would be much too obvious.

_Might as well get it over with_, he thought with gritted teeth.

Hermione looked up from her omelet to see Severus striding down the dining hall as if it were a funeral home. She had expected to see him happy. This turn of events made her stomach curl. What if he knew that her actions last night were intentional? What if he thought she was disgusting for trying to seduce a man twenty years her senior? Her facial expressions must have given her away yet again, because Professor McGonagall leaned over and whispered, "Did Severus say something to you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Say something? Like what?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps an argument? You look a bit distraught."

"Oh no, we actually haven't argued at all. Everything is fine."

Whatever reaction Hermione was expecting back from Professor McGonagall, it wasn't this. The old witch smiled knowingly and gave her a wink before returning to her conversation with Professor Sprout.

Hermione didn't have much time to ponder this, however, because Severus took his seat beside her just then. When they made eye contact, both could see just how frightened the other was of their reaction. They breathed a synchronized sigh of relief.

While the other professors were still in deep discussion about what form of magic was the most powerful, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "We should talk."

Severus nodded his head and dropped his eyes back down to his plate._ This is good. She doesn't think I'm indecent enough to cease communication with._

The two left the dining hall together, which was undoubtedly a terrible idea. Once gone, the questions began flying.

"Is something going on with 'em?"

"My, my. Severus sure is impartial to the young witch, is he not?"

"Do you think they're…you know…"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Whatever the relationship between Severus and Hermione is, we shall not dwell on it. They are both adults, and while I highly doubt that Severus would ever pursue any kind of relationship with Miss Granger while she is still a student, we need not stick our noses where they ought not to be stuck."

The room went quiet. No one at the table ever brought up Snape and Hermione's relationship dynamics in front of the headmistress again.

…

The two walked in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts of one another.

As they approached Severus' favorite corridor, the one that overlooked the night sky, he halted. Hermione followed suit.

"Hermione, I feel inclined to apologize. But first, tell me exactly what is on your mind, since you are the one that suggested this little meeting of ours."

"Severus, I know that you heard me last night." He arched an eyebrow at her seductive smile. _Surely, it couldn't be…_

"And I heard you."

There it was. The moment he had been dreading; her recognition of his complete and utter foolishness from the night before. He took in a deep breath.

"I am…"

He paused. The look on her face was not one of accusation, but rather, infatuation. The sly smile that crept up her face that nearly caused Severus to forget how to speak properly.

"Hermione? I thought you would be horrified. Disgusted."

"Not in the least bit," she whispered as she moved closer. Severus' breaths quickened as her mouth moved toward his. They were almost kissing, almost…

But Severus stepped back. Gathering all the self-control he could muster, and internally cursing himself for rejecting the beautiful witch in front of him, he stopped her.

She opened her eyes. He had rejected her. The embarrassment and hurt washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Hermione. Listen to me."

As much as she wanted to turn the other way and run, she wanted more than anything to hear his explanation. So she waited.

He took a step toward her. "I want to kiss you very, very badly."

"Then why don't you?" He couldn't ignore the hurt in her voice. It nearly tore him to pieces. But he had made up his mind long ago in case their relationship ever progressed to this point, which had seemed near impossible at the time. Now, it was really happening, and he hadn't realized how upset it would make her.

"You are still my student. Please, I beg you to hear me out. I want you, Hermione. More than I would like to admit. But I do not wish for us to pursue any kind of relationship while I am still your professor. If you could just wait three more weeks and see if this is what you truly want, I will most definitely be open to a relationship."

Hermione wanted to scream. Here she was, actually admitting to herself that she had feelings for her older professor and acting upon them for the first time in her life, and he wanted her, too! But he also wanted her to wait three whole weeks?! It didn't make sense. She thought it was quite hot that they were professor and student. It was something she had always fantasized about; naughty detentions and short school-girl outfits. Apparently Severus did not feel the same way about this dynamic.

"I don't think I can wait," she admitted.

"Well, then I am not sure your feelings are any deeper than that of pure lust," he said in a hurt voice.

"It isn't that," she said impatiently. "But maybe you're right. I have no idea exactly what it is that I'm feeling for you at the moment."

"Good. Let's explore these feelings more in three weeks, shall we?"

"Deal."

The two walked back to their rooms side by side. Severus resisted the overwhelming urge to take her by the hand.

…

Transfiguration, which was usually one of Hermione's favorite lessons, dragged on the next day. Because they were working one-on-one, it was nearly impossible for Hermione to let her mind wander elsewhere in Professor McGonagall's class.

The professor was currently transfiguring a spider into a coffee mug. "Araneae Calicis. Just like that, dear."

Hermione cringed as the professor placed a large, hairy spider on her desk. "Araneae Calicis," she said halfheartedly. The spider was transfigured into a hairy coffee mug with eight legs.

She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Professor. My mind seems to be somewhere else today."

"Ah. And where might that be?" she asked, transfiguring the spider back to its rightful state.

"Nowhere in particular," Hermione replied rather quickly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Professor Snape, would it?"

Shocked, Hermione turned toward the headmistress to see if she was serious. Indeed, she was. The younger witch considered her for a moment. What would be the harm in telling her the truth? Hermione was almost certain that the professor would keep her secret safe. What was more, she probably wouldn't judge her too harshly for her feelings. _Might as well give it a go._

"I have…feelings for Severus."

Professor McGonagall arched her eyebrow at the mention of Snape's first name. Since when had the young witch called him that?

"Does he have feelings for you in return?"

Hermione bit her lip. She would have much rather discussed her own feelings than drag his into the conversation. After all, that was really more of his secret than hers. Feeling slightly guilty, Hermione replied, "I think so."

The professor nearly breathed a sigh of relief. _That means that they aren't in a serious relationship just yet._ She voiced her relief outwardly by saying, "Oh? So you don't know for sure?"

"Well, last night I sort of tried to…um, tell him how I felt, and he said he wasn't going to pursue a relationship with me until after I graduate."

"That is quite noble of him. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less," Professor McGonagall replied with a smile.

"So you don't think it's odd at all? The age difference, I mean? Not to mention the fact that he is my professor?"

"No, dear. I have always thought that you would do well with an older man that is on your same level of intellect. Not to dismiss Mr. Weasley, of course."

Hermione had to smile at that. She and Ron hadn't been romantically involved in months. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she had never truly felt much for him other than friendship anyway. Maybe Professor McGonagall was right – she needed someone to match her intelligence and maturity.

"I think you're right. Severus and I do like to argue quite a bit about scholarly subjects. But we get along okay when discussing other things."

"It sounds like you aren't quite sure how you feel about him."

"I'm not entirely. I just know that I find him attractive and smart."

"If I were you, I would take the next couple of weeks to decide what exactly it is you want from Severus, whether that be a lasting relationship or simply a fling."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Professor McGonagall saying "fling."

"I think you're right, professor. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Don't mention it, dear. Now, let's get back to Transfiguration, shall we?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter! I was afraid that it was a bit fast-paced, but I think later chapters will help balance it out. Plus, I was growing a little impatient, so I figured you all were as well. Hermione only has three weeks of school left, what could happen within those few weeks? **

**Anyway, leave me more reviews. All of them have been positive so far (thankfully!) Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been updating so fast, I feel like all I can think about is Severus and Hermione! Anyway, here you go. There's a little more smut in this chapter. **

Hermione's stress level was through the roof during the next few days. It seems as if all four professors decided to give her midterm exams during the same week. In fact, she knew this was the case, as she had walked into dinner the other night and noticed how they all wore evil grins directed at her. All except for Hagrid, of course. This was certainly going to be the week from hell; she was sure of it.

Hermione spent many long hours studying in the library past dark. Charms was easy enough – it was just memorization of a few spells that Flitwick gave her a list of. He was by far the easiest professor that she had had all summer. Professor Sprout was a close second, but because Hermione was not the least bit interested in Herbology, it made it all the more difficult to study.

And then, of course, there was McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Hermione was decent at the subject when she was focused, but she found in increasingly difficult to focus her attention on schoolwork when her mind was completely occupied with Severus.

Potions and Defense would probably be the subjects she aced, since she hung on every word Severus uttered. His voice was as precious as a diamond to her, and she paid close attention to anything and everything he said. _Merlin, that voice…_

_Okay, Hermione. Focus._ It was so hard to concentrate with the ever-present tingling sensation between her legs when she thought of Severus. Hermione glanced around the deserted library and decided to test her luck. It had always been a secret wish of hers to have sex in the library. After all, she _was _Hermione Granger. She supposed that, as sex wasn't exactly an option now, pleasuring herself would have to do.

She resisted the urge to mutter protective incantations. Part of the thrill resided in getting caught, although she absolutely did not want one of her professors to walk in on her. Still, it was worth the risk. She conjured up a vibrating spell and lost herself in ecstasy.

…

Severus was finally able to focus his attention on brewing the perfect batch of Felix Felicis. As he poured the liquid luck into five separate vials, he mentally pat himself on the back for finally being able to get something done that week.

Satisfied with his work, Severus made his way to the Hogwarts library to retrieve a fiction novel for a bedtime read. It was his guilty pleasure, and he would never tell anyone of his non-scholarly pastime of reading cheesy love stories or mystery novels. _Well, other than Hermione, maybe._

Upon opening the door, he heard a very feminine gasp and shuffling noise. There sat Hermione Granger, flustered and red. She had obviously been doing something that she didn't want to be seen doing.

As he approached her, he noticed her flushed face and dazed eyes. It was perhaps the most alluring sight that he had ever laid eyes on. He felt a stirring in his own pants and nearly moaned at the mere thought of Hermione Granger pleasuring herself in the library. It was just so…fitting.

_Little tease. Doesn't she know how badly I want to plunge into her?_ He walked right past her and lingered in the fiction section. He grabbed a book and stalked off, ignoring the confused, bewildered look she gave him.

"Well, carry on," he said begrudgingly as he closed the library door behind him.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, so she laughed. And laughed. This was probably the strangest outcome that she could have never foreseen. She would have felt highly humiliated had she not seen the obvious bulge in Severus' pants before he belted out of the room. This was enough to get her going again; this time, without any interruptions.

…

Severus barely made it back to his room before he began stroking himself. Seeing Hermione in the library, probably fantasizing about him, nearly set him on edge. Why did she have to be so damn perfect?

As he lay back in bed later that night, his thoughts returned to the young witch and his ridiculously foolish feelings for her. He was amazed that she had felt the same way, but even more so that she didn't find the prospect of dating the older, leering Potions Professor odd.

It was at that moment that he decided to let go, for better or for worse. He was tired of trying to compartmentalize his feelings for Hermione, or worse, pretending they didn't exist altogether. He was falling for her and he wouldn't deny himself the pleasure of reveling in it_. I'm a goner._

…

The next day, Hermione strode to her Herbology class with a perk in her step. Somehow, the interruption from Snape was not only arousing, but also gave her the courage to admit to herself that she really, really had feelings for him, and not just the physical kind. The way he refused to become physical with her at this point was highly respectable, as much as she hated to admit it. He was chivalrous, he had self-control, he was intelligent…

All throughout Herbology, as Professor Sprout called out the names of various plants in the greenhouse and the functions of each one in medicine, Hermione's mind was on the Potions Professor. When she finally got to see him that evening, she was so excited that she forgot her wand in her room and had to run back to retrieve it. She was five minutes late.

"Evening, professor," she said as she entered the room.

"Good evening, Hermione. You're late."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I was a bit…flustered."

"I can see that," he replied seductively as he walked closer. "Perhaps you should be punished."

Hermione's eyes flew open. Yes, yes, yes! "P-Please, sir, punish me!" It came out almost as a plead.

Snape tensed at these words. His intention had been to get her back for teasing him so badly last night, but he hadn't expected her to _beg._

_Dear Merlin, she wants me so bad. _

Hermione saw the lustful fire in his eyes. She wanted to take advantage of it desperately, but she knew it would be just plain cruel after he had been so chivalrous to wait for her to finish school. _I can control myself. I can control myself._

"I just did," he said, gathering the last bit of self-control he had left in him.

Hermione reeled back. "So unfair," Severus heard her mutter.

"Yes, well, last night was unfair to me, don't you think?"

"What? I wasn't doing that specifically for you!" she cried out, horrified. "I just…I was just…"

"In the mood?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. In the mood."

"And what, may I ask, put you in such a mood?"

"You, sir. Always you."

Hermione gasped as Severus' lips crashed down on hers. His tongue brushed up against her bottom lip, and she moaned in pure ecstasy. His hand gripped her hair tightly, and she wanted nothing more than for him to pull it, throw her on the desk, and run his tongue over every surface of her body.

Severus fought back with all his might. He gasped when Hermione's body leaned into him and her breasts pressed against his chest. _More, more,_ his body kept telling him.

It was when Hermione's hand slipped low enough to feel his hardness that he finally pulled back. "We can't, Hermione. We can't."

She pulled her hand away. "Please, I need you, Severus. I need you so badly."

"No," he said firmly. _I really hate this._

"And why not?!" she yelled, not caring if she lost her temper at this point. "I'm an adult, Severus, and I know exactly what I want! You!"

"As I have said in the past, if this is all I mean to you, then perhaps you don't want me after all," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Her voice softened. Was this really all she wanted from him?

"Because, Hermione, I want more from you than sex," he continued. "I want your mind as well as your body. I want to get to know you as an equal rather than a student. I want to read _Potions Magazine _with you as we sit by the fire, and hear your deepest thoughts and fantasies. Don't you understand?"

Hermione sighed. Of course she wanted the same thing he did, but it was so difficult to ignore the sexual feelings built up inside of her. "Yes, I understand. I want the same thing; really, I do. You are a brilliant, caring, chivalrous man, and I apologize for tempting you like that."

He took her head in his hands. "There is no need to apologize, dear one. This was completely my fault. But I need you to promise me that from now on, we will wait. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

After they had calmed down a bit, the two sat on the couch in the Potions classroom reading separate books. _A little break from classes might be helpful for her,_ Severus thought.

"Just curious, what book were you checking out in the library last night?"

He hadn't expected for her to bring this up, but Severus decided to confide in her anyway.

"_Sir Gallaway._ I read various fiction novels for my own entertainment. It's a bit of a secret that I usually don't divulge to anyone."

Hermione was truly surprised. For some reason, she thought that he had merely stumbled upon her in the library and pretended to be looking for a book so he could get a closer look at her. She was mildly disappointed.

"I love fiction novels. Have you read _The Goblin in the Attic_?"

"Yes, although I found that one to be quite lacking in character development."

"Me too, but the story was great, don't you think?"

"Yes. Oh, and I was going to ask you about this article I read in _Potions Magazine_ the other day…"

And just like that, the two began an intellectual debate on various anti-venoms and their effects as if the sexual tension in the air had vanished completely.

Thirty minutes later, Severus ended the conversation by saying, "You have a point, Hermione. Perhaps you should submit your concerns to the editor of _Potions _so that researchers can delve further into the topic." This was usually how he got her to stop arguing; by basically saying that she was right. It worked every time.

"Thank you, professor. It is always nice to see that you value my opinions so highly." She said this with an ounce of sarcasm, as she knew well enough that Severus was only trying to end the conversation. Severus, however, actually did value her intellect and opinions quite highly, despite wanting to begin class.

"I think you are a very intelligent witch. Truly."

"Thank you," she said in awe. While complimenting her was not a new phenomenon, Hermione still loved hearing his praise. It was usually enough to keep her in a pleasant mood all day.

"You are brilliant as well, but of course you already know this," she replied. The two simply looked at each other for another moment before beginning the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I was hoping that we could get through some more Occlumency classes before the end of your time at Hogwarts as a student. You seem to excel in every other Defense subject, so I believe it will be beneficial for you to perfect this one, as well. Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever," Hermione replied, slightly nervous.

"Legilimens!"

At once, Severus was gliding through memories that came so fast at him that he began to feel dizzy. Hermione was on a cliff, staring out into the woods during what must have been the Golden Trio's hunt for the horcruxes; she was talking with Hagrid about Buckbeak in his hut, again with Weasely and Potter; she was standing in a Muggle living room, obliviating herself from her parents' memory as they sat on the living room couch, completely unaware. It was then that Hermione threw him rather forcefully out of her mind.

"Sorry," she muttered, offering him a hand after he flew backwards and nearly knocked himself out on the desk.

"It is quite alright. I had no idea that you obliviated your parents," he said in a soft, quiet voice. "Is that why you're here this summer?"

"Yes."

She began to cry against her own will. The tears came faster and more desperately than she anticipated; after all, she hadn't had a good cry in nearly two months. Now, it all seemed to sink in. She wondered briefly what her Muggle parents would think of her falling for the older professor. This thought brought about even more tears.

Severus stepped toward her and asked with his arms if she wanted him to embrace her. She stumbled into him, crying on his long, black robe and not caring whether he thought she was just an overemotional little girl. If that was the case, anyhow, she didn't want any sort of relationship with him at all.

Instead of berating her, however, Severus pulled her closer and allowed her to get it all out. His own chest ached when he thought of a younger Hermione, laughing and playing with her parents, the parents she would never see again after the age of eighteen. And all at her own free will.

"We have a lot in common, my darling," he murmured.

"What?" She asked, tearing her face away from his chest and looking him in the eyes.

"We have both sacrificed so much for the greater good. You more than I, I daresay."

"That isn't true. You have sacrificed far more than I have."

"Perhaps, but begrudgingly. You did it out of the goodness in your heart. I have told you before that you have a pure heart, and I meant it. You are such a wonderful person."

"Severus…thank you." Tears flooded her eyes once more, only this time, they were born more out of happiness than anything. She lifted her head to his and their lips met. He did not resist her this time, but rather, let her passionately explore his mouth for nearly two whole minutes. He enjoyed every moment of it, but found himself craving more; needing more.

As she pulled away, both were left breathless and full of desire. Hermione knew that she wasn't in the emotional state to go any further. Severus recognized this as well, and merely held her close for the rest of Defense class. When it was time to leave, Hermione reluctantly pulled away and thanked him again for being so understanding.

…

Thursday was when Snape had scheduled Hermione's midterm exams for both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The other professors and he arranged for all exams to take place this week, mostly to get them out of the way, but also to challenge Hermione a bit. She was, after all, in desperate need of a real challenge.

Severus now deeply regretted this.

After Hermione's break down on Monday night, he had been thinking of her nonstop. Was she okay? How could he help? Visions of her curled beneath his arms haunted his sleep. _Two more weeks_, he thought.

She had already begun to break through his tough exterior. No one else on Earth knew that Severus Snape had a soft side, but she was quickly uncovering his most preciously guarded secret. It had been years since he had been with anyone physically, and even then, he did not show his lover this side of him. It was now for Hermione, and Hermione only.

He was falling quickly. Soon, he would be head over heels in love with the woman. The woman that was barely a woman yet; the woman that was ten times more witty and beautiful than he deserved. The woman that _wanted him._

The need to talk to someone about his feelings surged through his veins. "Ridiculous," he muttered to himself. Severus Snape did not rely on people like this. Hermione was changing something within his very core that he had absolutely no control over.

He allowed it to consume him.

_Maybe I should talk to someone. It is not a weakness, Severus, to ask for help when in need of it._

He threw on his robes and headed out the door. It was nearly ten o'clock at night.

**A/N: Who do you think Snape's going to see?! Haha. I think I'm enjoying this way too much for my own good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I would have updated sooner, but I had no internet all day! Anyway, here's Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

As Severus approached Hagrid's hut, he wondered what the hell he was doing. This was so uncharacteristic of him, so insanely unlike the dark Potions Professor to seek the help of a friend in a time of need. It was even weirder that this "friend" was to come in the form of Rubeus Hagrid.

"'Ello? Who's there?" The gruff voice came from inside the dimly lit house. The door flew open before Snape could answer.

"Hello, Hagrid. I was wondering if we could…talk."

"Professor Snape? Somethin' wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I am merely seeking out your acquaintance in hopes that I will receive some much needed male advice." Seeing as the only other option was Flitwick, Hagrid would most certainly suffice, although Severus kept this thought to himself.

"Alrigh' Professor Snape. Come on in."

"Severus, please."

Hagrid looked down at Snape as if he had three heads. "Alrigh', _Severus_."

"That's better. Are you sure I am not intruding? I apologize for the late hour…"

"It's fine! Fang an' I were just 'bout to take a little late night stroll in the woods."

Snape looked at him questioningly, but did not further press the issue. "Listen, Rubeus. This is going to sound bizarre. Please bear with me."

"I'm all ears, Prof…I mean, Severus." Hagrid said with a wink. Severus inhaled deeply.

"I have developed feelings for Miss Hermione Granger."

The house was silent except for the sound of a tea kettle whistling from the kitchen.

After a moment of complete shock, Hagrid replied, "Hermione? You wanna be with 'er?"

"Yes. I know it sounds absolutely insane, and perhaps even morally wrong. But I need to sort this out with someone, so please, do not judge too harshly."

"Judge? I think not! Hermione has grown into a fine young woman! Although she is a bit young fer ya, Severus."

"I know. That's the main issue here. She appears to have feelings for me as well, but I am afraid of taking advantage of her." He pinched the bridge of his nose to let some tension out.

"Well, I think its fine. After all, the heart wants what the heart wants, righ'? There's nothin' really wrong with it. You two get along pretty well and to be honest, I think she needs someone a bit older. More mature, ya know?"

Severus winced at the "heart wants what the heart wants" statement, remembering that he used the very same reasoning to justify his own emotions. He could only hope that the rest of the staff at Hogwarts would be as accepting of him wanting to be with Hermione as Hagrid was.

"Thank you, Rubeus. That means a lot to me."

"Don' mention it. Yer deserve someone like my lil' Hermione, Severus."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Well, yeah! You are a true hero." At this point, Hagrid was wiping tears from his eyes and ushering Severus into a hug. The Potions Professor obliged just this once, hoping that Hagrid would keep this heartfelt exchange between just the two of them.

As he glided back to the castle around eleven o'clock, Severus Snape felt more at ease than he had in years. He was already looking forward to breakfast.

…

Hermione awoke to Professor McGonagall knocking loudly on her door.

"Yes?" she answered in an irritated voice, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Hermione, Severus is missing. It is quite unlike him to sleep until this late hour, and even less like him to leave the door to his quarters open."

Hermione's stomach dropped. Severus was missing? Where could he have gone?

"Hang on a moment," Hermione said in the calmest voice she could muster. She closed the door on the professor and got dressed in a flash. The professor waited for no more than thirty seconds before Hermione reemerged, looking disheveled but otherwise fully dressed.

"Let's go."

Professor McGonagall led Hermione into the Great Hall, where the other three professors were hurriedly eating and throwing questions at one another that no one could answer. Hagrid, however, noticed the headmistress and Hermione immediately and ran toward them.

"Hermione, Severus was at my hut last nigh'. He musta never came back."

"What do you mean? What was he doing at your hut? Hagrid, please, tell me everything!" she begged him.

Just then, a swift movement from the other corner of the dining hall caught their attention. In came Severus Snape, looking as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Professor Snape!" nearly everyone shouted at the same time. Hermione shouted, "Severus!"

He stopped short in his tracks and looked about the room. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Oh, we were so worried! Where on Earth have you been?!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. His back stiffened at the sudden display of affection, not wanting to return it in front of the other four onlookers.

"I have been out shopping," he said simply.

"Shopping, Severus?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yes. Is there something strange about that?" he challenged.

"Actually, yes. You don't go out often, Severus, so it was quite natural for us to be worried."

"Well, worry no more. I have come back to grace you all with my presence," he said sarcastically. Everyone was relieved and went back to their breakfast; everyone except Hermione, that is.

She glared at him the entire hour they were in the dining hall. Once they were out in the hallway, Severus could not take her passive aggressiveness any longer.

"Do you have a problem, Hermione?"

"Yes, I have a problem, Severus Snape! You worried me to death this morning, and then acted like it was no big deal!"

He halted. She stared at him with fire in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her face and lifted it. Then, he kissed her forehead.

It was quick and passionless, but soft. It was perhaps the sweetest kiss that Hermione had ever received in her life.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I had no idea that my absence would worry you so. I also apologize for my lack of affection in the Great Hall. You understand, I hope, that I am unable to show such partiality to you in front of my fellow professors just yet."

"It's okay," Hermione dismissed. She would have forgiven him for anything if only he would kiss her like that again. "But where did you go?"

"If you simply have to know, I went to Diagon Alley. I bought you something."

Her eyes widened. "You…you bought me a present?"

"Yes, my dear. I was going to give it to you the day you graduated."

She swallowed hard. She had glared at him the entire time they sat together at breakfast, and all because he bought her a present! How ridiculous was she?!

"Severus, you didn't have to do that! I'm so sorry! You'd think by now I would trust you."

"I have given you no reason to trust me. Besides, you were simply worried about my wellbeing. There is no harm in that."

Their lips met again. The feeling swept over Hermione in a wave, and in that moment, all she wanted was Severus. She didn't care any longer if it was strange to be interested in a teacher. She knew that it went way beyond physical attraction; she was most definitely falling for him.

As they pulled apart for the second time, however, they noticed a movement on the other end of the hallway. Snape put up a finger to stop Hermione from asking the obvious. He rounded the corner with Hermione in tow and saw Professor McGonagall scattering away like a rat.

"Headmistress," Snape said bemusedly.

Professor McGonagall guiltily turned around to face the two of them. "Professor Snape. A word?"

He did not like the sound of that.

"As you wish, Minerva. I'll see you at lunch, Hermione."

Hermione shot a warning glance at Professor McGonagall – something she wouldn't have dared to do merely two months ago. _She knows about Severus' feelings towards me, so why is she acting so surprised? Oh, I do hope she doesn't scold him for kissing me!_

Hermione made her way back into her bedroom. "He bought me a present," she said dreamily. "And he really does fancy me. I could see it in his eyes."

She let out a girlish giggle. This was not like her in the least bit. Hermione Granger was an analytical person that usually stifled romances before they even had a chance to develop. Take her relationship with Ron, for example. He was head over heels for her. They got along great, and even engaged in some serious make out sessions. But when he tried to go further with her, she declined.

They simply did not match. That was Hermione's explanation, anyway. She wanted to find someone who stirred up the flames of passion within her. Someone who would never abandon her the way Ronald did during the search for the horcruxes. Someone like Severus.

…

Lunchtime came and went without further incidence. Severus shuddered when he recalled his conversation with Minerva from earlier.

"I just hope you are aware of your actions, Severus. I don't want you to hurt the poor girl."

"I would never hurt Miss Granger intentionally, Minerva. You know that."

"Yes. Well. It is quite an extraordinary situation, indeed. I just ask of you to keep in mind that she is a young, impressionable girl that may be…confused."

Severus cut his eyes. "I think Hermione is old enough to know precisely what she wants, Minerva."

"Very well. I will not interfere any longer, as she will be graduating soon and taking her place here at Hogwarts as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I trust that you two will remain as professional as possible before then?"

"If you are implying that we are sleeping together, then you are mistaken. I am not an animal. I know that Hermione needs more time to adjust to being my equal, and I shall wait for her to decide whether our relationship develops or not," he spat out.

"Severus, you know that I only worry for Hermione because I care about her deeply. Do not think that I disprove of your relationship in the least bit."

"Fine. Thank you, Minerva. If you'll excuse me."

Later that evening, Hermione arrived in the Potions classroom earlier than expected. Severus was leaned back in his desk chair reading _Potions Magazine_ when she opened the door.

"Hermione," he greeted.

"Severus. I came a bit early to ask what you thought of this article…"

After discussing said article for fifteen minutes, Hermione asked, "Severus? I meant to ask you, why were you at Hagrid's so late last night?"

His back stiffened. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

She waited patiently, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I was talking to him about you."

She sucked in a breath. "Me? But why?"

"I needed another male's advice," he managed to reply nonchalantly, even though his heart was beating rapidly.

"Oh, alright then." Hermione smiled widely _Severus and Hagrid, friends?_ She mused. _How sweet._

Severus stood up from his desk to retrieve his caldron.

"Today, you will be brewing a lust potion." He winced. The type of potions to be brewed were specifically planned at the beginning of Hermione's summer. The fact that today's just happened to be a lust potion was an extraordinary coincidence that Snape did not like one bit. "If your potion exceeds my expectations, I will gift you with one vial of Felix Felicis. Understood?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Good. You may begin," he said lazily, sitting back down at his desk.

He glanced up from his spot occasionally to see how the witch was carrying on. She was adding each ingredient delicately, precisely. He loved watching her work.

He began to fantasize. He imagined her taste testing it and being overcome with an insatiable desire for him. He pictured her straddling his lap, ripping his clothes off and begging, "Fuck me, Severus. Please." He would have to oblige this time, student or no student. He was only human, after all.

The thought alone was enough to arouse him to the point of discomfort. He looked up again to make sure she did not notice his growing problem.

Hermione concentrated on her potion. She knew he was watching her every move; she could feel his eyes boring into her back. _Why do I have this constant longing to impress him?_ She sighed.

After cutting up the last few roots to stir in, she was nearly finished with the lust potion. She added the roots and the brew began to turn lavender. The most delicious smell arose from the caldron: it was one of dark musk and soap. It smelled exactly like Severus.

Hermione stifled a moan and moved closer to the caldron. So close, in fact, that her hair nearly drooped into the potion. Severus looked up to see Hermione sticking a finger in the mixture and bringing it to her tongue.

It was so damn enticing that he nearly forgot his role as a professor. He shook his head and stood, ready to pull Hermione away from the alluring scent, when she moaned and licked her finger seductively.

"It tastes just like I imagine you would."

Severus tried to steady his breathing and took her arm, pulling her away from the caldron. She misunderstood his reaction and threw herself in his arms, running her tongue along his neck and up to his lips.

It was his turn to stifle a moan. "Hermione," he said breathlessly. "Please stop."

She pulled back and looked at him with astonished eyes. "Stop?"

"Yes. Remember our deal."

Hermione was brought back to her senses. "This is so frustrating! Why do you insist upon torturing me?!"

"I am not trying to torture you, dear one. You know as well as I do that this is dangerous."

Those words seemed to set her off. "Dangerous?! In what way? I haven't been so happy since before the war, and it seems you want to stop this all before it even begins!"

"I do not. I thought I had made it very clear how much I want you, Hermione. I just do not want you to act upon feelings that you are unsure of." His voice remained calm and collected.

"I'm not unsure! Why must you still think of me as a little girl?!" Hermione crossed her arms in defiance. She was no little girl. The war had aged her in ways she hadn't imagined, not to mention she was mature for her age to begin with.

She knew she wanted this. She knew that she would never find another that she cared for so deeply and respected so much. Hermione realized with a start that she would do absolutely anything he asked of her, despite how angry she was with him at the moment.

"I apologize, Hermione. I know you are not a little girl. You have proven yourself time and time again, and I have failed to recognize this. You are perfectly capable of making your own decisions."

"Thank you. I'll wait until my graduation, but only because I know that you asked me to for our own best interests."

"Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot to me."

Hermione fought the urge to kiss him again. The ache between her legs had still not gone away completely, and it only made her all the more irritable.

"Now, the matter of the lust potion. It's…effects will not go away on their own, and there is no counterpotion that can be made. I suggest you…relieve your discomfort." He tried to bury his disappointment that he could not be the one to relieve her. _Just yet._

"Alright. I'll be in my room, then," Hermione said awkwardly. Although he had caught her pleasuring herself twice already, it was nearly ten times worse to talk about the subject openly. She only hoped that it aroused him, rather than put him off, to know what she was about to do.

"Oh, and your liquid luck," he said, handing her the small vial. "Use it well," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She stumbled out the door, obviously so sexually aroused that she couldn't walk straight.

"Good Merlin, I want her so bad." Severus sighed as he returned to the seat behind his desk.

…

Hermione passed all of her midterm exams with flying colors. She had also successfully refrained from advancing on Severus, and their relationship remained platonic over the next week. It drove her mad to know that they were simply acting the part, and that without this barrier that Severus had drawn between them, they could be lovers.

She knew it was for their own good. She knew that he was a perfect gentleman for keeping his lust at bay. But damn, she had never had to exert this amount of self-control before in her life.

_Just one week. Then I'll get to see his soft side again. Then we can hold each other for hours and talk casually about things other than classes._ She shivered at the thought of relaxing on Severus' couch, his hand running through her hair, dressed in his Muggle clothes. It would be so wonderful. She dreamily continued eating her eggs as Severus watched her expression at the breakfast table.

As usual, the other professors were carrying on a conversation that Severus had no interest in whatsoever.

"But Pomona, whatever would become of Pomphrey if she knew that Filtch was not interested in her?"

_Do they ever do anything but engage in petty gossip?_ Severus wondered. They probably talked about him and Hermione every chance they got. He shuddered at the thought.

"Professor McGonagall, I was just wondering…with you being Headmistress and all, who will be Gryffindor Head of House?" Hermione asked in hopes that she wasn't pushing her luck. The thought had crossed her mind several times over the past week, and she longed to take on the responsibility. _Gryffindor Head of House._ It was so enticing.

"Oh, Hermione, I wasn't sure that you would be prepared for that just yet," was the older witch's reply. By now, all eyes at the table were on Hermione.

She carefully worded her response. "Professor, I think I am well prepared enough. After all, I was a prefect last year. I have a natural tendency to be a leader. Just let me know what I need to do, and I'll do it."

Severus' eyes remained on her, intensely analyzing the situation. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "I agree with Hermione. And no, I am not saying that simply because I fancy her. Oh, don't act as if this is news," he said in response to the gasps that followed. "Anyway, I have had the pleasure of teaching Hermione two classes this summer term, and she has performed exceptionally well, as expected. If she takes up the position as Head of Gryffindor House and doesn't succeed, we can always have someone else help her out until she gets her bearings."

The table was silent. "Alright, Severus, I suppose you are right. Am I correct in assuming that you are offering to help her if she is in need of help?"

"Of course," he said passionately. He winced. _Too much emotion._

Hermione met his eyes. The loving look she gave him stirred up so many feelings within him that he momentarily forgot where he was.

Professor McGonagall's voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Hermione, I will give you the details about the Head of House position as soon as possible. Congratulations, dear. I hope you don't think I was trying to deter you from the job. I simply didn't want to burden you with too much all at once."

"I understand, professor. Thank you," Hermione gushed, pulling her into a hug. She turned back to Severus with that same longing look.

His insides melted.

**A/N: The story is supposed to get lighter and lighter as time goes on (as in, less serious undertones), I hope I have made that clear! I will try to update tomorrow! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was the final day of classes for Hermione. She awoke that morning only to realize that this would be her last day of school ever. Tears streamed down her face as she stepped into the shower. It was most definitely a bittersweet moment. "One door closes, another opens," she told herself contentedly.

Soon, she would be one of the youngest Hogwarts professors in history. Soon, she would wake up and it would be September first, and she would be standing in the front of a classroom instead of sitting at a desk. A smile crept up on her face as she turned off the shower._ Professor _and_ Gryffindor Head of House. Oh, I do hope I don't mess this up._ The vial of Felix Felicis glimmered from the top of her dresser across the room, catching her eye. It took a great amount of willpower to resist taking it. "Severus would be so disappointed. Besides, that might be the reason he gave it to me in the first place – to test me."

Hermione was still wary that she wasn't an expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Severus assured her on several occasions that she was more than qualified for the job.

"Hermione, listen to me. I have years and years of experience in this field, so take me seriously when I say that I have never seen a student progress so much in a matter of only a few weeks. You will do an outstanding job."

His words rang in her head as she sat down to her first final examination of the day, Transfiguration. Her task was to transfigure various objects into animals, and then back to their original state, within fifty minutes. It would certainly be a challenge. By the end of the hour, Hermione had successfully completed the test with only one mishap when she transfigured a mouse into a cauldron instead of a cereal bowl.

"Must have Potions on the mind," Professor McGonagall teased. Hermione left the room flushed, but pleased that she passed her first exam.

Professor Sprout's final was the worst. Hermione struggled to recall nearly a hundred different magical plants and their properties. It was also an oral examination, so she did not have much time to think before Professor Sprout asked for an answer. Her constant interruptions were rather irritating.

"Come on, dear. You know this one. Remember second year, the Mandrakes?"

When that examination was finally over, and Professor Sprout informed Hermione that she had gotten all but two questions correct, Hermione moved on to Charms. It was by far the easiest, as she had expected. She merely performed ten incantations and passed with flying colors.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Well done. You have always excelled at Charms. I look forward to working with you as a colleague!"

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick," Hermione grinned. She walked out of the classroom with a bounce in her step.

Hermione cautiously entered the Potions classroom. Although she knew she would pass Severus' exams, she still felt that deep urge to impress him. Therefore, she had studied for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts far more than the other three subjects.

"Professor Snape," she greeted him with a smirk.

"Miss Granger," he replied, equally as amused. "I look forward to your graduation tomorrow morning, although I admit that I will quite miss our one-on-one sessions."

She blushed. She had had the same thoughts fleetingly, hoping that they would see each other just as much after their mandatory time together was over. After all, did he really want a relationship with her after all this was over? How would she know how often to come see him, talk to him? And would he ever visit her? These thoughts scared her. _I don't want to be without him._

"We will continue to see each other, right?"

"I surely hope so." He smiled at her. She swooned.

"Today, your examination will cover the following topics: love potions, lust potions, counterpoisons, and power and success potions. You will also need to identify various ingredients and their uses. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded. She spent the next hour completing Snape's difficult exam, her confidence wavering after every potion that she was sure she messed up.

"You're doing great, Hermione. Just keep going."

His words of encouragement were all she needed. She completed every task he gave her, and even argued with him over the last question involving gillyweed.

He chuckled at her stubbornness. "This is why I believe you will make an excellent professor, Hermione. You are a natural leader."

"Thank you," she gushed. It was time for her last final.

Severus stood up as if reading her thoughts. "It is time for your Defense Against the Dark Arts examination. I have intentionally constructed it to be rather difficult, even for someone as brilliant as yourself. You must remember that in order to become great, you must first recognize your own limitations. I do not expect you to pass with flying colors. I expect you to be challenged, and I do not want to see your confidence lowered because of a few wrong answers. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded nervously. She was not used to getting answers wrong, and she was sure that it would cause her to become upset. However, she stood up straight and said, "I'm ready." _You can do this. _

"You have one hour to complete the given tasks. I will give them to you one by one. The factor of surprise must be taken into account, since the Dark Arts are often used against one without warning. Your first task is to ward off a swarm of dementors. We will apparate outside the building in approximately thirty seconds. Prepare yourself."

A thousand thoughts flashed through Hermione's mind at once. How were they going to apparate in Hogwarts? How many dementors constituted a "swarm?" And speaking of dementors, how on Earth did Snape get ahold of real dementors?

He could see the fear flash in her eyes. Yes, it was slightly evil of him to do this to her, but in all honesty, it would make him feel more at ease in the long run to know that she was able to defend herself properly. Besides, they weren't real dementors, they were boggarts used for testing practices. She couldn't know this, of course. He apparated the two of them outside, where the test boggarts immediately descended upon Hermione. She held out her want fearlessly and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A light flashed before her and a dove appeared. It was almost a beautiful sight to see Hermione so confidently expelling the fake dementors. Severus wondered what memory she was focused on.

Hermione thought of how happy she would be come tomorrow, when she was officially a Hogwarts professor and she could pursue a relationship with Severus. She thought of the way he would kiss her knowing there was no need to hold back any longer. She imagined seeing him truly relaxed in front of her for the very first time.

Her dove patronus kept the dementors at bay for two whole minutes until Snape muttered a spell that made them vanish entirely. Hermione looked at him in awe.

"They weren't real. Boggarts used specifically for testing purposes," he explained quickly.

This disappointed Hermione slightly. She thought that she had actually fought off nearly a hundred dementors by herself and was rather proud. _Oh well, at least I passed the first task._

"Your next task will involve Occlumency. As before, I will attempt to enter your innermost thoughts, only this time, there is a catch. I trust you know that there are various levels to Legilimency?"

She gulped. "Yes, sir. I know that those who are skilled in the art are able to control how deeply they penetrate the mind."

"Exactly. I have used a medium frequency on you before, but have never used Legilimency to its full extent. This time, however, I will be searching for your most closely held secrets and desires. But first, I must ask your permission."

"My permission, sir?"

"Yes. Although I feel that this task is necessary for your future, and will help protect you in the case of Dark Magic, I must ask for your consent. After all, I will be seeing parts of your mind that you might not ever show to anyone."

Hermione took a step forward and brazenly replied, "I give my consent. I trust you, Severus. With my life."

The professor tried to ignore the warm feeling he got in his heart at her words. _She trusts me. After all the emotional turmoil I have put her through in the last seven years, she trusts me._

"Severus?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hermione. I would trust you with such a matter as well."

She smiled back.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Legilimens!"

Severus glided into her memories. He progressed through the layers quickly before she had a chance to expel him from her mind. He needed to reach the deepest level possible before he could allow her to push him out.

Glimpses of Hermione's past Muggle life flew by. She was a happy child, utilizing her magical abilities from an early age. He saw her playing in the living room with her mom, riding on a toy broomstick and levitating various objects.

In the next level, Severus saw flashes of hurt and terror in Hermione's eyes as she fought in the last battle of Hogwarts. He felt some of her inner desires; longing to be beautiful, loved, accepted. In that moment, Severus wanted nothing more than to quell these insecurities and tell Hermione how wonderful she was. He pushed away the thought_. I need to focus._

He delved deeper and saw Hermione struggling with her inner demons. Here was where she kept her less acceptable desires: lust, power, superiority. He caught a brief moment of a daydream in which she defeated Voldemort herself.

It was, of course, normal to have such thoughts buried in one's subconscious. The image that surprised Snape the most was one of an older Hermione kneeling before himself in a submissive manner. _This doesn't add up,_ he thought. Why would someone like Hermione Granger submit to anyone, much less himself? But there she sat, waiting to follow his every command. The daydream ultimately turned out to be sexual in nature. She took great pleasure in obeying him as he demanded that she "stand up" and "bend over that table."

Hermione abruptly threw Severus out of her mind. It took such an immense amount of effort that she was left breathless and faint when she came back to reality.

Snape muttered an incantation and his wand displayed a timer. "Forty-five seconds. Not bad, Hermione, although I did see far too much than I would have liked."

Hermione took this to mean that he found her inner thoughts and feelings disappointing. She drooped her head in shame.

"Professor, I know some of the things you saw were horrific. I'm sorry…"

He lifted her face with his hand. "That isn't what I meant, Hermione. My point was that, had I been anyone else, you would have put yourself in great danger by exposing some of those desires. However, you were eventually successful in pushing me out of your mind, so you have passed."

"Is that all?" she asked, relieved beyond measure that Severus did not think less of her.

"No. I have one more task for you."

The two apparated back inside the Potions classroom.

"I thought no one could apparate inside Hogwarts," Hermione said after they arrived.

"The four Heads of House can."

"Oh. Nice job perk."

"Yes, yes. So, your last task will be a duel."

Hermione gasped. "A duel with whom, sir?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Me," he said with a grin.

"The rules are simple. No dark spells, no spells that alter the mind state in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But Severus," she blurted out.

"Yes?"

"You don't honestly expect me to win a duel against you?"

He gave her an intrigued look. "Perhaps you are underestimating yourself, Hermione."

She shook her head. "Alright, I suppose there's no avoiding it. Have it your way."

Severus smirked at her again. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Both drew their wands in a flash. They made eye contact for a moment before the spells began flying.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Finite Incantatem!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Finite Incantatem!"

Spells flashed across the room as each opponent blocked them. Hermione noted the animalistic look in Severus' eye and filed it away in her memory. She fought the aroused feeling that snuck up on her. _Concentrate._

Snape was caught off guard by the passionate look that had come across Hermione's face. She was so beautiful, so determined._ Focus. _

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried, disarming her professor. The duel was over. She had won.

Severus took a moment to steady himself. "You beat me," he said incredulously.

"So…you didn't let me win?"

"Let you win? Merlin, no. You beat me fair and square."

A smug smile crept up Hermione's face.

"Congratulations, dear one. You are now a Hogwarts graduate."

She took a moment to let this sink in. Severus took her hand and kissed it.

The butterflies in her stomach went crazy.

"Technically, however, you are still a student until tomorrow morning when you receive both your diploma and teaching certificate. I was going to wait to give you this, but you may as well have it now."

Severus hated himself for being such a softie, but he really wanted to see the look on Hermione's face when she opened his present. He didn't want the moment to be tainted by having anyone else around.

Hermione took the small green package that Severus handed her and slowly untied the ribbon. Inside was something that nearly made her heart stop.

It was a Soul-Book, a magical book that wrote a story based on the owner's soul. In it appeared the deepest desires and most important life events of its master. No one else could read what was in it.

"Where on Earth…"

"Never mind that. I figured it would go with our lesson plan for this evening perfectly, although I was going to give it to you tomorrow." Truthfully, he simply wanted an excuse to buy Hermione something nice. A Soul-Book was just the thing for someone as deep and intellectual as Hermione. Perhaps it would show her things about herself that she didn't even know.

Hermione watched in awe as the cover began to turn red and gold. Her name was embroidered across it in shimmering letters.

Forgetting Severus completely, Hermione flipped the book open to the first page. "Hermione Granger is the truest of true Gryffindors with a troubled past. Her journey to fight the most evil wizard of our time, Lord Voldemort, was most difficult and trying. Only one of high intellect, creativity and bravery could perform such tasks in the face of death…"

Hermione watched as the pages lit up with various moving pictures of herself. "Is this supposed to be so flattering?" she asked Severus. "I read about Soul-Books years ago, but I never expected them to be so…uplifting."

"The Soul-Book tells the owner's story truthfully and without hesitance. The reason I bought it for you in the first place was so that you would see what a wonderful person you are. People lie, but magic does not."

Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes. She flipped through the book, page by page, until she came to the back cover. The last page showed a picture of none other than Severus Snape.

She looked up at him questioningly. "Severus, why are you in here?"

Confused, he leaned over her shoulder to find a blank page of parchment. "I am unable to see anything in it, remember? The story belongs to the owner, and the owner only."

"But then why are you on the last…" Hermione stopped short. Words began to form underneath the handsome picture of Severus as if an invisible quill were scrolling across the page. "Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are soulmates, the most ancient form of magic known to man. It is rare that a witch or wizard finds their soul's mate in the modern world, but Hermione and Severus have succeeded against all odds. She saved his life in a time of need, and one day he will save hers as well. The two truly belong to one another…"

She dropped the book in shock. _Soulmates. Soulmates._ What on Earth?

Her eyes drifted up to a concerned Snape. Did the book tell her something negative about herself? He mentally beat himself up for giving her an object that could potentially destroy her self-esteem. _But I was positive that it would only show her how amazing she is._ What had she seen to make her this upset?

"Severus…" she whispered. "I think I know how I saved your life on the last night of the war."

"Really?" he asked, the anticipation in his voice rising. "How?"

"We…"

"Yes? Hermione?"

She met his eyes. "We are soulmates."

**A/N: How did you like that little twist? I hope everyone understood the concept behind the soul-book. I tried to think of a good present for Snape to give Hermione for days, and this one came to me in a dream. I thought it also tied in well with the plot. Yes, Severus and Hermione are soulmates! I'll explain more about this phenomenon in the next chapter, of course. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: lemons! As in, explicit sexual content that will make your toes curl! Haha. I feel more obligated than ever to restate that none of these characters belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I hope you all enjoy!**

Severus stared at Hermione intently. "What?" he repeated for the third time, causing her to come out of the stupor she was in.

"Soulmates! What does that mean, Severus? Talk to me!"

"I…I have no idea," he admitted. He had never believed in such a thing before, but now, everything seemed to fall into place. This was the reason she had been able to save his life. This was the reason their patronuses matched.

"Let's go find out," Hermione replied nervously. In truth, she was so overwhelmed by the prospect of being with Severus forever that she couldn't quite think straight. It was amazing and scary at the same time. _What if he's upset about it? What if he still loves Harry's mother and doesn't want to be with me for the rest of his life?_

Severus followed her down the hall and into the library. Was she upset at this new turn of events? Shouldn't she be happy that they were truly meant to be together? Why was she acting so…afraid?

"Sev…"

"Hermione…"

They stopped dead in their tracks_. So this is it_, she thought. _He wants nothing more to do with me._

_So this is it. I've scared her off completely.  
_

"Why are you upset?" he asked her, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Why are YOU upset?" she snapped back.

The two looked at each other in silence, calculating. Finally, Hermione said, "I'm not upset. I'm just afraid that knowing we are soulmates frightens you. I know you have probably been thinking about an easy way to get rid of me. After all, how can I compete with a woman who has had your heart for years, soulmate or not?"

Severus reared back. "You must be joking," he replied, seething. "Please, tell me you are joking."

"No, I'm not. I really believe you want nothing to do with me now," she gushed. Tears began to stream down her face against her will. _I don't want to be weak in front of him._ She begged herself to stop crying.

He stepped toward her and pulled her into an embrace, his anger forgotten. She stiffened slightly, but didn't push away. "Hermione. I was afraid of exactly the same thing. I was afraid that you would be horrified at the prospect of being stuck with me forever." He pulled back and wiped a tear off her cheek. "It is true that Lily will always be a part of me, but not to the extent that you are imagining. I haven't even thought about her in weeks."

"Really?" Hermione sniffled.

"No. I understand why you would be upset about that, though. Tell me, Hermione, can you see past my damaged heart? Can you accept that another woman meant the world to me for so long? I understand if you cannot."

Hermione thought for a moment. It wasn't as if she felt overshadowed by Lily Potter, it was more like she wanted to be the only one that Severus wanted. "Yes, I can live with that. As long as you promise me that you won't compare me to her. That you will want me, and only me."

"Of course. I've wanted nothing but you for weeks, Hermione. Months, even. I have awaited your arrival in Potions class with a stupid smile plastered on my face, unable to concentrate on anything but your beautiful face. I have dreamed about you constantly. I have wanted to hold you like this for so, so long."

Hermione was crying again, only this time, it was out of happiness. "So you want to stay with me."

"Yes."

"Indefinitely?"

"Yes, as long as you want the same."

"I do."

They leaned in to a passionate kiss. Hermione was pushed against a bookshelf, knocking a few books off in the process. She ran her hands all along Severus' body, making him shiver. He wanted to touch her so badly but fought the urge.

"Severus," Hermione said breathlessly after a moment. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything."

"Then take me."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. Her tongue glided across his bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth. Hesitantly, he ran his other hand down her neck, past her collarbone, and to her chest.

"Yes, please, yes," she gasped.

He undid the buttons on her shirt and opened it. He quickly muttered an incantation to unclasp her bra, embarrassed that he had to use magic to do it. Her small giggle let him know that she didn't mind.

Merlin, her breasts were absolutely perfect. Heavenly. He ran his fingers over them and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. "More, more," she urged on. His animalistic instincts took over and at once, he was running his tongue over her nipples, her moans and gasps erupting without hesitation.

He pulled her pants down to reveal white, lacy underwear. She squirmed in anticipation of what was about to happen.

His hand brushed the outside of her panties gracefully. She sucked in a breath and bent down slightly to feel his hand against her again. He pulled the last of her clothes off. Good Merlin, she was gorgeous. Words could not even describe the perfection that stood in front of him, leaning against the bookshelf, eager for his touch.

"Severus," she murmured. "Your clothes."

He picked her wand up off the ground and placed it in her hand. In one swift motion, he was completely naked.

"That's better," she decided, staring at his large erect member. _This is really happening._

"Shall I continue where I left off?"

"Yes, please!

Severus kneeled down and brought his hand in between her legs. It was so warm, so wet…if he wasn't careful, he would come right then and there.

When his tongue ran over her clitoris, Hermione gasped. Part of her wanted to feel humiliated that she was allowing a man to do this to her, but she couldn't bring herself to dwell on it. _This is perfect. So, so perfect_. She was almost there, almost…but she wanted to finish with him inside of her.

"Severus, I want you inside me. Now."

Those words were like music to his ears. He stood up and began to kiss her again, running his fingers across her back. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked innocently.

"No," she realized. Up until this point, she was so overcome with desire that she didn't even give her virginity a second thought.

"H-have you?"

"A long time ago."

He grabbed her hips and she bucked against him impatiently. "I'll go slow," he whispered.

Hermione felt him slowly push inside of her. "Ohhhhhh," she moaned.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, yes. Faster," she begged.

He obliged without a second thought. Soon, the two were knocking books off shelves left and right, lost in their frenzy. _She is so tight._ Severus tried to hold back from coming too soon, but he needn't bothered because Hermione screamed almost instantly, her muscles tightening around him. "Severus! Ohhh, yes, so perfect…" she murmured. Severus came a second after her, filling her with an unfamiliar warmth that she absolutely loved.

They relaxed. Hermione flushed as she tore her nails out of Severus' back. "Sorry," she muttered.

He laughed. "Do not be sorry for that, Hermione. Please. That was the most incredible," he paused to kiss her, "delectable," kiss, "amazing feeling that I have ever felt."

"Me too. You knew exactly how to touch me…" she shivered.

"I'm glad." For a moment, the grown, dark Potions Professor looked like a fifteen-year-old boy. Hermione found it to be quite endearing.

"Next time, I'll have to make it a point to touch you more."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "How so?" he sounded eager.

Hermione fought the blush that crept upon her cheeks. "I want to take you in my mouth."

Severus sucked in a breath. "You are truly going to be the death of me."

"So, is that a yes?"

"That is most definitely a yes." He pulled her into a kiss once more. "When?" he asked, knowing he sounded like an impatient teenager.

"Anytime."

He started to grow hard all over again at her words. "Be careful what you wish for, dear one."

Voices down the hall echoed, causing Severus and Hermione to instinctively draw their wands. They muttered an incantation to clothe themselves and ran to the far corner of the library.

"…Got to find them," the muffled voice said. "Professor McGonagall," Hermione whispered to Severus.

_What am I doing, hiding out like a schoolboy?_ He wondered amusedly. He glanced down at Hermione – beautiful, disheveled Hermione – to see that she was utterly terrified.

He ran his fingers through her knotted hair. "Calm down, dear. It'll be alright."

The library door opened. "Severus? Hermione?"

"Where could they be?" a second voice asked. "Pomona," Severus whispered. This was too much fun.

"Well, we will have to alert the Aurors soon if they don't turn up," the Headmistress replied frantically.

Hermione gave Severus a loaded look. _Fine, you win._ Severus stood up grasping her hand and put a finger to his lips. The two witches were searching the other corner of the library near the restricted section. Severus pulled Hermione towards the nearest desk and muttered an incantation to tidy up all the books they had misplaced. He smiled down at her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Sprout," he shouted, startling Hermione. She gazed at him in complete bewilderment. _What is he doing?!_

"Professor Snape! Hermione?"

There was an awkward pause. Reluctantly, the younger witch opened her mouth to speak. "Hello. Yes, we were just researching a…topic," she said, aware of how unconvincing her statement sounded. The Headmistress raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus. He was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Oh. _Oh_," she replied.

"Headmistriss, if I may," he laughed.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Hermione and I…we…" he looked down at her to gauge her reaction. With a slow nod of her head, he regained his posture and continued. "We believe that we are soulmates."

Professor McGonagall said nothing. "Please, Professor. He gave me a Soul-Book and it said so on the last page. Also, I saved his life with _Amoremin Fidem_ without loving him. And our patronuses match," she gushed.

The two female professors gasped. "Could this be true?" Professor McGonagall said aloud.

"Are you accusing Hermione of lying?" Severus challenged.

"No, no, of course not. Have you researched the subject any? The concept of soulmates is the oldest form of magic known to man. It is quite a rare phenomenon, indeed."

Hermione let go of Severus' hand and walked to the back bookshelf. She reemerged with a book in hand: _The Ancient Magic of Love._ She smirked to herself upon realizing that they had made love instead of researching the subject as they had planned on doing. _I had sex with Severus Snape. I lost my virginity to Severus Snape. _

"Hermione?" her soulmate said sweetly. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, opening the front cover.

She found the information on page four hundred. Incidentally, this was the page she stopped reading at when they researched _Amoremin Fidem_ earlier this summer. She smiled again.

"The phenomenon of soulmates was first discovered by Brian Gargong in 192 B.C. He was able to work with a young couple from New England who found one another through matching patronuses while fighting off dementors in the Great War of 190 B.C. Gargong documented the couple's soul status over the course of three years, concluding that they were, in fact, destined to be together.

His research prompted him to devise the _Amoremin Fidem_ hypothesis, which states that love in its most basic form has the ability to save a life like no other magic is able to do. Love and soul binding are controversial topics in the study of magic due to their inconclusiveness, but they spark curiosity among even the most educated witches and wizards."

Hermione took a breath and looked up. All three sets of eyes were focused on her, processing the information she had read aloud. "Why have I never heard of this?" she wondered.

"We don't typically put much thought into ancient magic, as it is generally unnecessary in today's world. However, this is absolutely astounding," Professor McGonagall said.

Severus felt a warmth creep up inside him. He finally felt free of Lily Potter's memory._ I never belonged to her. I belong to Hermione._ The thought was so liberating.

_I can stay with Hermione forever, as long as she wants the same thing. I can wake up every morning holding her. I can argue with her about _Potions Magazine_ for hours. I can learn every intricate detail about her body and please her every night. _

The butterflies in Hermione's stomach began to settle. _I have met my soul's mate. The man I am truly destined to be with. _She laughed aloud. Had anyone told her she was soul-bound to Severus a year ago, she would have thought them mad. Now, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else in the world. His maturity, his selflessness, his intellect were enough to fill her with happiness. Now that she had his body as well…she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

The four of them left the library deep in thought. Well, at least Severus and Hermione were deep in thought. Pomona and Minerva chatted about fixing up Hogwarts for the start of term. "We'll need to repair the bridge and Ravenclaw tower, of course."

"And the Great Hall?"

"Arrangement must be made. Parents will need to be notified that Hogwarts is, in fact, safe."

…

Severus and Hermione walked hand-in-hand back to their rooms. "Will you stay?" he asked, not wanting to let go of his soulmate. _That's going to take some time to get used to._

"Of course," she replied warmly. The two entered Severus' room and sat on the couch by the fireplace.

"So."

"So."

Hermione thought back to the library. _He's seen me naked. He's licked me all over. So why am I still so shy around him?_

"Hermione," he said, pulling her towards him. "I am so undeserving of your affections."

"Stop. You stop that now, Severus Snape."

He tilted his head. "You are a most amazing person, Hermione."

Her body tingled. "You are amazing as well, Severus. Just like I told you on that very first day in the library. Remember?"

He smiled at the thought. "We have progressed so much in so little time, dear one. Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"More than anything, Severus. More than anything."

She rested her head against his chest for a long time before realizing how late it was. "I've got graduation tomorrow!" she gasped.

"That you do. You can always stay here with me, Hermione."

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." Severus conjured up some tea and walked into the bedroom. "We'll have to do something about all this green," she commented.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. I'm only kidding. I actually like emerald green."

"Do you, now? Is that why you wore that stunning dress two weeks ago?"

"No. I wore that to tease you," she laughed. _Oh, so now she admits it._

After drinking their tea, Hermione decided to shower. _This is where he pleased himself while listening to me_, she mused. She soon felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the water sprinkling down on her.

"Severus?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Come in here."

His heart beat wildly. _You've already had sex with her, what are you so nervous about?_

He opened the door and stared at her through the glass. _I want her so bad._

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as she lathered her body with soap. _His soap._ He stripped and nearly broke down the door stumbling in.

She laughed. It was that sweet, musical laugh that he loved the most. She pulled him close and put her arms around his neck. "Remember my promise from earlier," she said in his ear.

_Yes! _

Hermione wasn't sure where all this bravery was coming from. She had never sucked anyone off before, but she had this deep desire to please Severus. Slowly kneeling down, she gripped his hardness in her hand before swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Ohhhhh…" _This is amazing. _

She continued teasing until finally he thrust into her mouth abruptly, causing her to gag in response. "Sorry, sorry!"

"That's alright," she said seductively, pushing him far into her mouth once again. It turned her on so much to think that she had this big of an effect on him. _Come undone for me. Lose control,_ she silently begged.

She was not disappointed. He came in her mouth seconds later, knocking the soap bottle to the ground. "We sure are good at knocking things over," she said with a grin.

After they finished showering, Severus and Hermione lay in bed naked. He rolled on his side and returned the favor willingly, kissing her all over and gently rubbing her with his hand. She moaned at his touch and came undone within seconds.

He kissed her forehead and cuddled up beside her.

"Severus," Hermione said nervously. It was time. She could feel it building up inside of her, and she wanted to release it.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he replied, concerned. _What did I do wrong?_

She turned to meet his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

He relaxed. "I am in love with you, too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

"Congratulations, dear! Hogwarts has gained an excellent professor!"

The five professors clapped for her as she gripped her diploma and teaching certificate happily. Harry and Ron showed up for the occasion as well, standing underneath the old Oak tree with smiles plastered on their faces. "She's going to be Head of House!" Harry exclaimed, reality dawning on him.

"Promise you won't favor Gryffindor too much," Ron teased.

"I won't, Ron. In fact, I've come to be slightly fond of Slytherin."

"Slytherin?!" the two boys said at the same time. "Why?"

"Well…" Hermione began nervously, turning to Snape. He was standing quietly beside Hagrid, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"All growed up," he sobbed.

Severus caught Hermione's eye and walked toward her. _The Weasley boy better not be giving her any trouble._

"Severus," she greeted nervously. He then understood why she had called him over. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and McGonagall stood in the background, watching the scene unfold like a cinema.

"Hermione."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Hermione?"

"Um, Harry, Ron, there's something I want to tell you."

_This is going to be awkward,_ Severus thought.

"There's more?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Severus and I…"

"Wait, since when did you call Snape 'Severus?'"

"Oh, honestly, Ronald! Severus and I are together."

Shocked, the two boys slowly turned toward one another and back to Hermione and Snape. "Together" they said simultaneously.

_I knew this would be uncomfortable._ "Hermione and I are, to put it blatantly, soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

"Yes, soulmates. It is quite a rare magical phenomenon, indeed. Hermione saved my life through _Amoremin Fidem_ without even knowing it."

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"And we are in love," Hermione finished.

"Very much so," Severus said, looking down at her with warmth in his eyes. The sight was too much to behold for Ron.

"No way! 'Mione, what did he do to you? Did he make you drink a love potion or something?"

Severus fought the urge to strangle the redhead. _Hermione can fight her own battles,_ he reminded himself.

"No, Ronald. I really do love him," she replied sternly. "And as my best friend, you'll have to accept that."

Ron remained silent for a moment. Here was Snape, the man he had hated from day one, soul-bound with his best friend. It was bizarre, and yet, he didn't have much of a choice, did he? She wasn't under the influence of a love potion. He had experienced that feeling firsthand during year four. There was no far-away look plastered on her face. She really, truly loved Snape.

"Alright, 'Mione. I understand. It's going to take some getting used to, though."

"Thank you so much, Ron. It means the world to me." She pulled him into a hug. Severus held back his jealousy as much as he possibly could.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't notice the disgusted look on Severus' face. He quickly recovered and turned to Harry.

"How do you feel about this?" After all, it was _his _mother that Severus had loved for so long. Now it was his best friend.

"I'm happy for you, Snape. Truly."

"Thank you, Harry! Oh, thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling him into a hug as well.

Her two best friends in the world approved of her crazy relationship with the Potions Professor. This was more than she could ever have asked for. The four professors in the background smiled knowingly at her. _Could this get any better?_ She wondered.

…

Hogwarts was set to re-open in three days. Hermione paced to and fro in Severus' study, finally causing him to throw down his magazine and sigh. "Hermione, please! You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry, Sev! I can't contain myself. I'm so nervous," she admitted.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to her. "You are going to be an amazing professor."

"Oh, you're just saying that to comfort me!" she said, exasperated. "What if I'm not stern enough and the kids walk all over me? What if I'm _too_ stern and they hate me?"

"Well, I think it's quite fun to be stern," Severus said with an evil laugh. "But I believe that the best approach for you would be to be yourself. I know it is cliché, but Hermione, you are a natural. When I say that you will be great, I mean it."

"You aren't saying that just because you love me?"

"No."

"Thanks." She beamed at him.

"Do you still have that vial of liquid luck I gave you?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. "Should I?"

"I don't see the harm in it," he mused.

Hermione plopped down on the emerald green bed, much to Severus' relief_. I am really going to be a professor._ She grabbed her Soul-Book off the nightstand and flipped it open to the last page, sighing dreamily.

September first couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N. So. **_**So.**_** The story will probably be complete in one more chapter. I was expecting it to be a bit longer, more like 50,000 words, but everything seems to be coming to a conclusion. I hope I did not rush this story too much. As always, leave me comments and stay tuned for the very last chapter *sobs!* **


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day.

Hermione awoke in Severus' bed feeling refreshed. As she yawned, she noticed the lack of warmth beside her. "Sev?" she called.

_Oh well_. She glanced at the clock; it read 6:54. _I've got plenty of time._

She raised herself out of bed and pulled on her robes. Noticing a tiny slip of paper on the bedside table, Hermione pulled out her wand and swept the paper towards her.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you slept well. I have set the alarm for 7:30, in case you dozed off for too long. I will be waiting for you at breakfast. Do not be anxious about today – I know that you will be the best Head of Gryffindor House there ever was. I shan't even have to mention that you'll be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as you well know the incompetent teachers who have filled the post before._

_Jokes aside, you will truly be great. I look forward to working with you as an equal, as well as seeing you in my bed again tonight. _

_With love,_

_Severus_

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, bother! How could such a simple note leave me feeling so emotional? It must be the nerves," she laughed. Pulling on her best robes, she walked into the bathroom and began to primp herself for the day ahead.

…

Students poured into the Great Hall. Hermione was shocked at how large the dining hall felt when full; she had grown so accustomed to it accommodating just six people. She tried not to feel intimidated as the other professors sat down at the High Table.

"Professor Trelawney, good to see you!" shouted Professor Flitwick above the noisy hall.

"Professor Hooch!"

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Hermione greeted all the old faces with a smile. _I'm one of them now_, she thought happily. Severus sat beside her, unable to hide his loving smile. _Keep it up, Severus, and you won't be the least bit intimidating to students this year._

"I'm glad to see you've loosened up a bit over the summer, Professor Snape!" Madam Pomfrey called across the table. Severus scowled.

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm and his expression softened once again. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Snape was in such a good mood. Even the older students took note of his change in demeanor.

"Did you see Professor Snape talking to Hermione Granger?"

"_The _Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, she's a Professor now! I think her and Snape are an item!"

"No way!"

"Snape?! I thought he was a Death Eater!"

"No, stupid! He was on our side the whole time! Ginny Weasley told me."

Severus caught bits and pieces of some of the conversation buzzing around the hall, cutting his eyes at students that were discussing his and Hermione's relationship. _This is going to be a difficult year._ Lifting his head, he caught Hermione gazing at him longingly. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you so very much."

She blushed bright red and took his hand underneath the table. "I love you, too."

The sorting ceremony took place as they continued to eat. Hermione clapped loudly whenever a Gryffindor student was chosen, and Severus cheered when the hat placed someone in Slytherin. It became a bit of a game to them. At the end, thirteen students had been placed in Gryffindor, and fifteen in Slytherin. The two didn't keep track of Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

Severus wore a smug smile. "Oh, shut it," Hermione remarked. "Gryffindor is still the best of the four, obviously."

"Obviously not," he teased.

The noise in the Great Hall died down as the Headmistress rose to Dumbledore's old platform. "Good evening, students. What a pleasure to have you all back this year. I have a few announcements to kick off the new year, but first, I must congratulate you all for showing undying courage and loyalty during the war. I am so very proud, and I know Professor Dumbledore would be as well."

Quiet murmurs filled the hall as all eyes turned to Severus Snape. He sighed inwardly._ I forgot that this would come up._

Hermione stiffened, prepared to defend her soulmate in front of everyone. Severus placed a hand on her knee to calm her down.

"Severus Snape," Professor McGonagall began, "Is our biggest hero here today." She glanced back at him as if asking permission. He rolled his eyes and stood, letting go of Hermione.

"I am no hero," he said slowly. "Yes, I killed Headmaster Dumbledore on his orders." Whispers swept through the hall. "Must you put it so boldly, Professor Snape?" the Headmistress whispered in his ear. He ignored her.

"I was protecting Mr. Potter the entire time, I can assure you of that. I know many of you might not believe me, but there is nothing more I can do to convince you. Please trust my judgment although I have given you no reason to trust me. I cannot forge the details of the last thirteen years as a spy for Dumbledore, but I can apologize for the treatment I have given you all over the last few years."

The whispers quickly turned to gasps. "Severus Snape is apologizing?"

"Why did he do it?

"There's no way."

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "I have seen the evidence. Severus Snape sacrificed his life for us."

Confusion spread around the room like wildfire. Severus glared at the Headmistress, who only shrugged in reply. _Here goes nothing._

"I was meant to die but did not. Someone saved me through _Amoremin Fidem, _just as Harry Potter was saved."

More whispers followed. This was a completely absurd story, Severus knew. He was probably just digging himself deeper by offering explanations. So, he sat down.

"Who, sir?" A blonde Slytherin sixth-year asked above the noise. Severus admired her bravery.

Hermione looked at Severus and back to the crowd. Was this inappropriate to divulge? Or would it be worse for students to know about her relationship with Snape and not understand why? Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood from the table.

Severus remained expressionless. _I hope he doesn't mind._

"I was the one that saved his life."

The hall buzzed louder than ever.

"I know that many of you are wondering what is going on between Sev…Professor Snape and I. Because we are your professors, and because I do not want him to receive angry letters from parents about how he's in a relationship with his former student, I am simply going to tell you. Professor Snape and I are soulmates."

More buzzing erupted.

"It is an ancient form of magic that I don't expect many of you to know about. But there it is. Now that that's out of the way, you can continue, Professor McGonagall."

The older witch walked back up to the podium, amused. "Well, as some of you may know, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have not returned to Hogwarts, as with many of the seventh years. They have deservedly been given a pass to move on to their respective careers. Professor Granger, however, stayed here over the summer to complete her degree and teaching certificate. Please welcome your new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Gryffindor Head of House."

Cheers and clapping carried throughout the hall, leaving Hermione flustered but proud.

She sat back down next to Severus. "I hope you aren't mad…" she began, but was interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"It was probably for the better. After all, I most definitely did not want to receive angry howlers from parents."

Satisfied, Professor Granger returned to her meal. This year was going to be strange, new and exciting. And the best part was, she had someone amazing to share it with.

…

_Three years later…_

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione scolded as she caught a third-year copying answers straight from another student's work before class. She only took ten points, knowing good and well that she used to let Harry and Ron copy her homework frantically before it was due. She smirked to herself.

"Welcome back, everyone. I trust you have had a decent first week of classes. Please pass your homework to the front."

The third years did as they were told quietly.

"Today, we will be going over patronuses. Everyone take out your books…"

She was interrupted by a dark figure entering the classroom. "Severus?"

"Hermione." The class laughed. "_Professor Granger_," he corrected. She giggled.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I have something of utmost importance to tell you."

"Well, come and tell me then," she replied, confused at this uncharacteristic outburst.

He made his way to the front of the room and muttered "muffilato." Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Tonight, I'm going to take you out to a nice restaurant. Please wear that emerald green dress of yours. Then, I'm going to bring you back to my room and fuck you until you can't walk straight tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Severus!" she laughed. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Good," he replied, dissolving the muffilato spell. "Again, terribly sorry to interrupt," he said with a wink.

Hermione shook her head and pulled herself back together. "As I was saying, today we will learn about patronuses. You aren't quite prepared to conjure one yet, but you must understand the concept behind them…"

…

Later that night, Hermione and Severus sat in Diane's, a nice restaurant in an Australian wizarding village. "This is too much," Hermione said.

"Nothing is too much for you," Severus replied with double meaning.

After they ate, the two apparated back into Hogwarts.

"Sev? Why are we in the library?" Hermione asked. The Hogwarts library was decorated with floating candles. It was also deserted except for the two of them.

"Hermione," he began lovingly. _Oh my…it can't be._

"Do you remember when it all began? I ran into you here, in this very row of bookshelves. I was completely flustered, as you could probably tell. You told me I was amazing and that you had the utmost respect for me, although I had done nothing to earn this respect. I spent six years making your life hell, and I apologize for that. I intend to make up for it in years to come."

Hermione cupped her hands around her mouth. He continued.

"I enjoyed every moment of teaching you Potions and Defense this summer. You are a brilliant witch, as you already know. It was your intellect and courage that first attracted me to you. The moment I found out we were soulmates was the happiest moment of my life. Confusing at first, yes, but happy. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you, Hermione. I want to argue with you over scholarly articles every day. I want to make your deepest desires come true – yes, even those schoolgirl daydreams that I found quite arousing." She giggled through her tears. "I want to wake up next to you and kiss you every morning. Please marry me, Hermione."

"Oh, Severus, of course!" She cried freely now, wrapping her arms around him. He had been so nervous just moments before of her rejection. Thank Merlin. She was finally his, and his only.

Hermione couldn't even contain her excitement. She placed frantic kisses all over his face, and eventually moved down to his chest. "Are we going to be alone all night?"

"Yes, I asked Madam Pince. She doesn't know the extent of what we'll be doing, of course," he replied teasingly.

Hermione leaned into him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Hermione smiled to herself. It turned out that Felix Felicis could keep for a long, long time.

"I love you so much, Severus."

"As do I, dear one."

They remained in the library all night, pleasing one another and falling asleep again and again. Hermione awoke the next morning, sunlight spilling onto the floor where they lay._ I can't believe we spent all night in here._ She glanced over at Severus, her soon-to-be husband. Her soulmate. What had started as a complicated bond had become so much more.

Hermione sat up to find books scattered all over the floor. She laughed sweetly. _The Ancient Magic of Love_ lay beside her, opened to page four hundred. Life was perfect.

…

**A/N: THE END! I can't believe it's already over! **** I hope everything turned out the way you all wanted it to. Thanks so much for the follows and favorites! I'm happy that I made it through my first fanfiction smoothly and without hardly any writer's block!**

**I will most likely be writing more Severus/Hermione stories in the near future. If you liked this one, stay tuned for more! Thanks again! **


End file.
